The dream of a lost girl
by Angel4eva-15
Summary: Cammie's dad hurts her everyday so when she finally escapes to go and chase her dream of becoming a singer will she succeed? Who will she meet? Will old faces show up? Join Cammie in her new adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new story! It will be related to music like my other one but their completely different. Plz help me pick a good name!**

**This chap is dedicated to **GGGirlADDICTSiSters ** as she gave me this idea from her story 'don't judge a boy by her cover'**

Dear Dad,

I wrote this song especially for you. Isn't that great! You may think that it will be full of love and happiness but guess what your wrong. In fact it's the opposite.

I wish you didn't change. Just like how everything changed. I wish we can go back before mom died, before you started to hurt me. Back to when you were the good guy. But you don't always get what you want. I had to learn it the hard way.

I tried to be strong, tried to good enough for you but you didn't care. If I made dinner you would complain that it's too hot. If I got good grades but lacked in one subject you would complain about how stupid I am. I had no friends because I didn't have the time because I was too busy looking after you so you would complain about not having a perfect popular daughter.

You would call me names and hit me.

Soon I started to believe you. I always wondered what I ever did wrong. Why you were always mad at me. Why you hated me. I thought that I deserved this. Every scar, broken bones, bruises and cuts. I thought I deserved it for not being good enough. For not saving mum.

Thinking positive thought s is what kept me going. I thanked god you didn't rape me. I thanked god I wasn't fatherless. I thanked god for letting me have a mother who loved me even if it was for a short time and I knew one day we will be together again.

So here is the song, see what I thought of you.

_You, with your words like knives__  
><em>_And swords and weapons that you use against me,__  
><em>_You, have knocked me off my feet again,__  
><em>_Got me feeling like I'm nothing.__  
><em>_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard__  
><em>_Calling me out when I'm wounded.__  
><em>_You, pickin' on the weaker man.___

_Well you can take me down,__  
><em>_With just one single blow.__  
><em>_But you don't know, what you don't know,___

_Someday, I'll be living in a big old city,__  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean.__  
><em>_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,__  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean.__  
><em>_Why you gotta be so mean?___

_You, with your switching sides,__  
><em>_And your walk by lies and your humiliation__  
><em>_You, have pointed out my flaws again,__  
><em>_As if I don't already see them.__  
><em>_I walk with my head down,__  
><em>_Trying to block you out cause I'll never impress you__  
><em>_I just wanna feel okay again.___

_I bet you got pushed around,__  
><em>_Somebody made you cold,__  
><em>_But the cycle ends right now,__  
><em>_You can't lead me down that road,__  
><em>_You don't know, what you don't know___

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,__  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean.__  
><em>_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,__  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean.__  
><em>_Why you gotta be so mean?___

_And I can see you years from now in a bar,__  
><em>_Talking over a football game,__  
><em>_With that same big loud opinion but,__  
><em>_Nobody's listening,__  
><em>_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things,__  
><em>_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing.___

_But all you are is mean,__  
><em>_All you are is mean.__  
><em>_And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life,__  
><em>_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean___

_But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,__  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,__  
><em>_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,__  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean.__  
><em>_Why you gotta be so ?__  
><em>_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,__  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,__  
><em>_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,__  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean.__  
><em>_Why you gotta be so mean?_

And am afraid that day is today my dear daddy.

With love,

Cameron Morgan

**Thnx for reading and plz click that little pretty wonderful button at the bottom and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys. I am VERY disappointed to only get 1 review! But oh well I can't do much except hope to get more for this chap. **

**This chap is dedicated to**

Broken But Not Shattered - since she is the only one who reviewed

Ktran - added this story to her favourite list

Goode618 - for adding this story to her story alert subscription.

obssd4ZammieGGacdemy - for adding me to her favourite authers list

**Here is chap 2!**

I was finally free to go out and catch my dream. I had waited all my life for this day when I finally turn eighteen so am legally an adult. Then they can't force me to go back to _dad_. Am never going back. Because of _him_ am scared to defend myself. Am scared to talk. Am scared of guys. Am scared to take risks. Am afraid to live.

My _dad_ has abused me for nearly all my life since mom died. _He_ nearly broke every single bone in my body. There isn't any part of my body that wasn't covered in cuts and bruises.

I remember that day when I knew I had to get out of here. The day he went too far. The day he was nearly got caught.

_He_ pushed me out of a 3 floored house and didn't bother to call an ambulance. If it wasn't for the neighbours hearing my scream I would have still been laying there dead till this day_. He_ wouldn't have even bothered to hide my body.

When the police questioned _him_,_ he_ blamed me for having emotional problems with my mom being dead and all. They believed _him_.

That day I knew I couldn't stay here. That one day _he_ will be the cause of my death.

So I started skipping school and found a job and collected money so when am eighteen I would leave and never look back.

I had collected enough money to buy a flat in New York and buy a train ticket to there. I also found a job there at star bucks hoping that would last till I found a better job.

I chose New York hoping that one day I will become a famous singer.

So now am on the train on my way to freedom

**Was goanna end it there!**

"Excuse me miss but were here so you need to wake up" someone was telling me.

"Five more minutes" I mumbled.

I didn't want to wake up since I could never sleep well without having nightmares, or I was too scared to go to sleep in case _he_ came to hurt me. Not that I had enough time to sleep with all the work I had to do. So you will understand why I didn't want to wake up when I had a nightmare and worry free sleep.

Thank god that person left so I continued my peaceful sleep.

~time skip~

I woke up in a room.

I started to get scared. You would be too if the last thing you remember was being on a train and now you are in a room you never saw before.

I sat up and looked around.

Then the door opened and a boy around my age stood there staring at me. He had stunning emerald eyes that I could look at all day if I wasn't scared the hell out of mind.

I pulled the covers tighter around me and stared at him with a frightened look on my face.

He smirked at me and said "Well morning sleeping beauty, took you long enough to wake up".

I just stared at him holding the bed sheets around me.

"You're not much of a talker are you?" He said walking towards me until he was right in front of me.

I backed away into the bed and then I said "Please, don't hurt me" My voice cracked.

He took a step back surprised at my choice of words.

He had a confused look on his face.

"What? Am not gonna hurt you. Why would you think that?" The boy said.

"Who are you? Were am I? What do you want?" I said stuttering.

"When you say it like that it makes me sound evil! Well my name is Zach. I tried to wake you up at the train but you wouldn't get up. So I looked in your pockets and found out where you were staying which just happens to be the flat opposite mine! So anyway I just carried you and brought you to my flat so when you woke up you can go. Your luggage is in your flat" He said.

Zach chuckled then said "What did you think I was gonna do? Rape you?"

He didn't realise how much those word hit me.

I shrunk and sunk into the bed more and whimpered.

He looked at me and said "You really are scared ain't you? You do know that I won't hurt you right? I promise I will never hurt you Cammie"

He sat on the bed next to me.

"How did you know my name"

"Don't worry am not a stalker I just read the paper with your address and your info on it"

He reached toward me and when he touched my face gently I still flinched.

"Sorry" muttered looking offended.

I looked away and said "Its not your fault. It's _his_"

**So thats it for now! PREEEETTY PLEAAAAAAASE REVIEW! THNX 4 READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! AND ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVOURITE/ALERT LIST!**

**I forgot to add a disclaimer. I do not own! **

**THIS CHAP IS DEDICATED TO:**

samcheese1 - **thnx**

GallagherGirlForever - **thnx**

Cat2305 - **thnx**

kat - **thnx and i will consider your suggestion!**

Zammie17 - **thnx**

cocky-gurl - **thnx**

Broken But Not Shattered - **ur welcome!**

ashleycakez06 - **I no how u feel, it happens to me too!**

**zammie4ever - thnx a lot 4 ur review. N i don't know if i will use only taylor's songs, i listen to the song n if it seems like it fits the plot i use it so am afraid keep reading and find out!**

**GallagherGirl459 - thnx!**

**ktran - thnx! lets hope Zachy saves her!  
><strong>

**Here is chap 3!**

Zach got up and opened the door and said "Come on, I'll make breakfast. You must be hungry. The bathroom is the first door to your right".

How right he was. I got up and went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I was still wearing my dark gray sweatpants and my yellow tank top. But my hoodie was missing. I gasped realising that he must have seen the bruises and cuts on my arms. This was bad.

I quickly washed me face and brushed my teeth with my finger. I tied my hair in a high ponytail.

My face looked much better than it had in years since my body finally rested enough.

I went back to his room and put on one of his blue long sleeved tops and left the room.

Zach was making pancakes and toast. The aroma was amazing!

Zach smirked when he saw what I was wearing.

I just sat on one of the stools while he placed my plate in front of me.

I started to eat but then he came and sat down next to me.

I got up and moved to the next stool and he moved into my old seat.

I moved again and so did he.

I was moving again and too busy trying to get away from him that I didn't notice that there were no more chairs. I was about to fall but Zach caught me.

"Whoa, you alright there?"

I just nodded my head in response.

I pulled my plate towards me and started eating since I knew he wasn't gonna move.

He watched every mouthful I took and it was not comforting.

When I finished he took my plate and did the dishes.

For some reason felt like I could trust him. He was so sweet and kind when he took a girl he didn't know home and make her breakfast. I took this opportunity to study him. His messy dark brown hair just about reaches his eyes. Don't even get me started on his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes. It feels as if he can look right through you and into your heart. His smirk makes your heart flutter for some reason and makes you think he knows something you don't. He was tall with muscles that weren't too big.

"Hey, my friends are coming over for lunch do you want to stay?" he said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Umm ... I don't think so. I've got a lot of unpacking to do." I said.

I didn't want to meet anyone else. As you already noticed I don't have much experience with people. I only had two other people I relied on but that was before they...

"Come on! It'll be fun. You can meet more people. Besides the girls can help you, am sure they won't mind." Zach said.

So he has girl friends as well. Now that got me thinking.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I blurted out without thinking.

Zach smirked. God that's getting annoying.

"No, why you interested?" He asked

"Whaaat? No! I was just curious!" I defended myself blushing.

He just chuckled a deep cute chuckle.

I did not just think that!

I can't be with anyone not after...

"So you up for it? Please? Everyone is really nice" He said giving me a puppy face that I couldn't say no to. Damn that boy.

He started cooking lunch which was spaghetti. **(Am not gonna explain how you make spaghetti, if you really wanna no Google it!) **

He was making the sauce when he asked me if I wanted to taste it.

"Sure" I said.

He then brought the spoon to my mouth and I hesitated but then I tried it.

It was okay but not that great.

"Let me help you with that" I said then I took the spoon from him and started cooking.

After I was done I tasted it again and said "Much better".

Then out of nowhere, Zach grabs some flour from god knows where and chucks it at me. I screamed and laughed and grabbed some flour and threw it at him too.

I forgot that he was a guy I just focused about how much fun I was having.

We kept throwing flour at each other and laughing until our stomach's hurts too much.

We got up and cleared the kitchen and dusted of our clothes.

After we were done Zach looked at me then smiled. Wait did I just say that right? Zach smiled. Zach smiled. Not a smirk, an actual smile! Even though I had only known him for a few hours I knew that Zach didn't smile much.

Then he reached out to wipe some flour that was on my face and kissed my head.

I froze.

He leaned back and smiled at me.

I was feeling awkward so I was thinking of something to say.

"Umm do I need to change my clothes? Do you I look okay?" I asked.

"You look beautiful just the way you are" He replied.

Then he looked thoughtful. He then went to his living room and took out a blue notebook and opened it to the next blank page and started scribbling things on the page.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"I ..." He started before the door burst open and there stood three guys.

The first one had some big muscles, bigger than Zach's with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was good looking.

The second one had dark hair with glasses and was cute in a nerdy way.

The last one had muscles too but Zach's were bigger. He had light blonde hair with dimples and brown eyes. He looked cute as well but no one compared to Zach.

I stood there terrified. What did you expect? There are three muscley guys in the same room as me!

The first one smiled a really big and practically shouted "Hi Zach! Ooooh who's this? I can smell food! Let's eat!"

The one with the dark hair rolled his eyes and said "Grant the girls aren't even here yet!"

I quickly hid behind Zach and peeked over his shoulder when they started coming closer. Even though he was a guy, he is the most one I trust out of all of them now.

"This is Cammie guys. I met her yesterday. She moved into the flat opposite mine. Cammie, these are Grant, Nick and Jonas my so called 'idiotic best friends'."

"Hey!" the all shouted.

I griped on Zach's shoulder when they shouted like that. It reminded me off all the hurtful stuff my dad used to shout at me.

Zach looked at me.

"What about us? I thought we were best friends!" a beautiful girl with black hair that could be mistaken for a model said in a fake sad voice. She was standing in the doorway with two other pretty girls.

"Oh who's this? She looks so cute! Like a lost puppy hiding behind Zach! What did you guys do to scare her?" Another gorgeous girl with dark brown hair said in a demanding voice.

"Nothing!" the boys defended themselves.

"Hi, these are Macey, Liz and Bex. Everyone this is Cammie short for Cameron. She's staying for lunch. She helped me cook." Zach said.

"Why is she hiding?" asked Liz I think innocently.

"I don't really know. She was scared of me too when I first met her but she's quiet cool" Zach answered her.

Everyone went to sit down in the living room except me and Zach as we were heating up the food.

As I was stirring the food I started singing a song my mom used to sing for me and I added my own lyrics before the end. She was the one who taught me how to sing and play the guitar.

"_Your little hands wrapped around my finger__  
><em>_And it's so quiet in the world tonight__  
><em>_Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming__  
><em>_So I tuck you in, turn on your favourite night light_

_To you, everything's funny_

_You got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up__  
><em>_Just stay this little__  
><em>_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up__  
><em>_It could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you__  
><em>_Won't let no one break your heart__  
><em>_No, no one will desert you__  
><em>_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

_You're in the car on the way to the movies__  
><em>_And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off__  
><em>_At 14, there's just so much you can't do__  
><em>_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make her drop you off around the block__  
><em>_Remember that she's getting older, too__  
><em>_And don't lose the way that you dance around__  
><em>_In your PJs getting ready for school_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up__  
><em>_Just stay this little__  
><em>_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up__  
><em>_It could stay this simple_

_No one's ever burned you__  
><em>_Nothing's ever left you scarred__  
><em>_And even though you want to__  
><em>_Just try to never grow up_

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room__  
><em>_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home__  
><em>_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said__  
><em>_And all your little brother's favourite songs_

_I just realized everything I have__  
><em>_Is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new apartment__  
><em>_In a big city, they just dropped me off__  
><em>_It's so much colder than I thought it would be__  
><em>_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

_Wish I'd never grown up__  
><em>_I wish I'd never grown up_

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up__  
><em>_Could still be little__  
><em>_Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up__  
><em>_It could still be simple_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up__  
><em>_Just stay this little__  
><em>_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up__  
><em>_It could stay this simple_

_Won't let nobody hurt you__  
><em>_Won't let no one break your heart__  
><em>_And even through to you want to__  
><em>_Please try to never grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up__  
><em>_(Never grow up)__  
><em>_Just never grow up"_

Oh how I wished I listened to her. To have never grown up. Then maybe, just maybe I won't be this damaged.

Then I heard clapping. I looked up to see everyone staring at me with eyes that looked like two donuts.

"You can sing! Zach you didn't tell us she can sing!" Bex said punching Zach's shoulder.

"Oww Bex! I didn't know either!" He replied.

"Did you even tell her that we need a female lead singer for our band!" Macey said.

"You're in a band?" I interrupted their argument.

They all looked at me as if I had three eyes.

"Do you seriously not know who we are?" Nick said in an astonished voice.

"Umm am I supposed to?" I said.

"Uuuh yeah!" said Macey in an obvious tone.

~Time skip~

They explained to me how the are two separate very famous bands 'Blackthorne Boys' and the 'Gallagher Girls'.

They joined together to make ' '.

Apparently they are known worldwide. I didn't know who they were since dad won't let me do anything. All I was allowed to do was work. He only lets me go to school so he won't get into trouble.

They were looking for a lead female singer so they asked me if I wanted to join them.

It was my chance to become famous.

It was my chance to make my mom proud.

It was my chance to show everyone from my past what am made off.

It was my chance to catch my dream.

It was my chance to make my dream into a reality.

and I was gonna take it.

**So that was it! how did you like it? I think its the longest chap I ever wrote!**

**the song in the first chap is' mean 'by tailor swift.**

****if you want a chap dedicated to you review!**  
><strong>

****the song in this chap is' never grow up' by tailor swift.**  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

samcheese1 – **Patience Lady Patience! It'll happen soon maybe!**

cocky-gurl – **thnx for your review!**

GallagherGirl459 – **thnx and of course I'll update! I hate it when people start a story and leave it hanging!**

ktran – **Thnx a lot and am so sorry for the mistake! Glad you understand! I wanted to ask everyone if they could help me pick a name! Maybe B&G kids, but they're not kids! Little help plz?**

crosscrountrylover - **Thnx a bunch! (Who says that anymore? Not me! Well till now!)**

Zammie17 – **Thnx a lot it means a lot to me!**

Broken But Not Shattered – **Thnx and by the way I listened to the song you suggested and I think I'll let Zach sing for her so looks like cam is gonna have a tattoo!**

GallagherGirlForever – **You actually think that? You have no idea how happy that makes me feel! So this is a very big THANK YOU to you! BTW I'll try and read the book you recommended!**

zammie4ever – **Thnx a loooot!**

**So here is chap 4!**

I said yes.

I said yes!

I said **yes!**

I SAID** YES!**

I never thought that I could become famous or if I did not this fast. Am so happy.

The world is finally gonna see the real me. Well part of the real me. There are some things that should be kept a secret. At least for now.

So anyway, Bex and Grant are the drummers.

Liz and Jonas play the keyboards.

Macey and Nick play the guitars.

Zach is the lead boy singer and finally me, the lead girl singer! **(notice how she puts all the other girls first, like she trusts them more than the guys but when it came to her and Zach she put herself last which shows us she is insecure and she likes Zach to put him before her! Zach u better help her!)**

When they asked me how come I never knew who they were, I just said my dad wouldn't let me watch TV cause it damages your eyes. Ok I know I lied! At least part of it was true!

Thank god they didn't think much of it.

So anyway they were having a concert tonight and fortunately the girls have forced me to go. They said it would be a chance to meet both mangers and to see what concerts are like since I've never been to one. They had two mangers since they were both originally separate bands and sometimes perform by themselves.

The boy's one is Abigail Cameron, which is weird since we share the same name.

The girls had Joseph Solomon. Joe for short.

I also found out some stuff about the group like Bex and Grant are going out, so are Nick and Macey. Liz and Jonas both licked each other but neither had the guts to make the first step. Finally Zach was single. That made me happy, why am I happy? It's just cause I don't want to be the only single one! That's the truth!

So anyway back to the concert. Macey chose my outfit. It seems that she was like their fashion stylist. I was gonna wear jean shorts with a white short sleeved top that said 'I heart NY' in black with a tight black Zip up sweatshirt that as left open with black converse. She only let me wear that because I begged her not to let me wear her other choices, she agreed as it's my first my time.

When I was getting dressed I made sure not to forget to wear black tights to hide the bruises and cuts I had all over my body.

But Macey wasn't so forgiving with the makeup and hair. She even had the nerve to cut my hair! She got me a side fringe and layered me hair. She put on a lot of stuff on my face that I didn't know what half of it was called.

When I looked in the mirror I actually looked pretty. I had on natural make up with pink lip gloss.

My hair looked natural and glossy and healthy.

I made sure to have on my heart locket necklace on. My mom gave it to me and I never took it off. It reminded me that she will always be there for me no matter what.

The girls and the boys were all wearing more popstarish outfits but that was to be expected.

When I came outside the boys all looked at me and wouldn't stop staring. I was not pleased at all.

"Wow. I see Macey already got to you huh? You look hot!" Nick said making me blush and Macey smacking him.

"She always looks Beautiful" Zach said making me blush even more.

We were all going in a minivan and enter through the back door to avoid the screaming fans as we were in a hurry.

Grant and Bex were at the front and the rest of us were in the backseat. I was squashed between Macey and Zach. Macey liked having her own space so she was pushing me against Zach. Not my best plan. For some reason my heart was beating really loudly I wonder how no one heard it.

When we arrived there everyone was grabbed by a makeup artist for one last check up. Bex even made another one do me.

It was quiet scary how there were many people rushing and shoving past you that you could easily break a couple of bones. It wasn't really their fault, I mean every person had an important job to do otherwise everything will be a mess.

When the makeup artist was finished from me I was wondering around not knowing what to do when suddenly a rush of people came dragging me with them and pushing me to the floor.

I started tearing up at how familiar this feeling is. When _he_ did that to me. It was time to forget and move on and that will be exactly what I will do.

I was about to get up when a hand came in my face.

I slowly looked upwards to the owner of those hands I was met by green eyes that I have been seeing too much of today.

I took his hand and stood up with his help. I couldn't help but feel like not wanting to let go of his hand. It felt so right holing my hand.

He's so sweet! Like my prince charming, always there to save me. But I hardly doubt anyone would be interested in me and it's not like I like Zach. Right?

"I have no idea how you'll survive without me!" He said.

You can forget everything I just said about how sweet he is, more like a cocky self-centred jerk!

I can do just fine without you" I said huffing.

"Oh yeah? Then do you know where your going now?" He said acting all smart.

I didn't but there is no way am telling him that.

"Of course! Am going to stand with the fans. VIP too!" showing him my ticket.

"I should get going now" I said making my way to random place acting like I knew where I was going.

But he had to be a smart ass and say "The stadium **(don't no wot to call it!) **is that way" pointing to the opposite way I was going, laughing.

I mumbled under my breath walking in the direction he was pointing at.

I handed my ticket and made my way to the front row.

Soon the stadium started to fill up until there was no room for a single person!

After ten minutes I saw the girls running onto the stage and taking their positions with the crowd shouting their names.

After the boys joined them except Zach. The crowd did the same with the girls.

Where is Zach? Is he hurt? I was starting to get seriously worried.

But then he came into the stage and the crowd and especially the girls in the front row started screaming Zach's name. He looked really good with the spotlight on him.

"Hey everyone! Today I wanted to sing a special song for someone special to me, so everyone listen up to 'Just the way you are'!

The crowd cheered then quietened when the music started playing and Zach sang in a beautiful voice:

_"Oh her eyes, her eyes__  
><em>_make the stars look like they're not shining__  
><em>_Her hair, her hair__  
><em>_falls perfectly without her trying__  
><em>_She's so beautiful__  
><em>_And I tell her everyday (yeahh)_

_I know, I know__  
><em>_When I compliment her she won't believe me__  
><em>_And it's so, it's so__  
><em>_Sad to think that she don't see what I see__  
><em>_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"__  
><em>_I say_

_[Chorus:]__  
><em>_When I see your face__  
><em>_There's not a thing that I would change__  
><em>_'Cause you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are__  
><em>_And when you smile__  
><em>_The whole world stops and stares for a while__  
><em>_'Cause girl you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are_

_[Verse 2]__  
><em>_Her lips, her lips__  
><em>_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me__  
><em>_Her laugh, her laugh__  
><em>_she hates but I think it's so sexy__  
><em>_She's so beautiful__  
><em>_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know, you know, you know__  
><em>_I'd never ask you to change__  
><em>_If perfect's what you're searching for__  
><em>_Then just stay the same__  
><em>_So don't even bother asking if you look okay__  
><em>_'Cause you know I'll say_

_[Chorus:]__  
><em>_When I see your face__  
><em>_There's not a thing that I would change__  
><em>_'Cause you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are__  
><em>_And when you smile__  
><em>_The whole world stops and stares for a while__  
><em>_'Cause girl you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are_

_The way you are__  
><em>_The way you are__  
><em>_Girl you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are_

_[Chorus:]__  
><em>_When I see your face__  
><em>_There's not a thing that I would change__  
><em>_Cause you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are__  
><em>_And when you smile__  
><em>_The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
><em>_Cause girl you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are"_

The crowd erupted into applause.

The song was beautiful. It literally took my breath away. Whoever this girl is really lucky to have someone like Zach write a song for her. Thinking about Zach with another girl made me feel a pang in my heart.

"Ok everyone I would like you to meet this special person, so please be nice! Please welcome our newest member Cammie Morgan!" He shouted into the mike.

It took a few seconds for it to register in my head.

I was the special girl.

Zach wrote a song for me.

And was now waiting for me to go up on stage. Shoot! Suddenly I felt scared and like I couldn't do it.

I started backing away but Zach caught me. He smiled at me and held his hand out to me the second time that day and I gladly took it.

Seeing that beautiful smile gave me confidence.

Many girls were glaring at me jealous.

I got on stage gracefully with the camera on me.

I smiled to the camera and said "Hi!"

Everyone said "Hi" back.

Zach grabbed the mike and said" We'll now leave you in the hands of Cammie who will be performing a great song for you!".

No! I begged him with my eyes but he just gave me his guitar and pushed me towards the mike.

I saw the others exchanging winks with each other.

They must have planned this! Those **************************************!

I was helpless! So I did the only thing I could do. Sing.

"Hey there! Well I hope you will like this! I hadn't prepared a song for tonight but oh well! Here it goes"

_"You, with your words like knives  
>And swords and weapons that you use against me,<br>You, have knocked me off my feet again,  
>Got me feeling like I'm nothing.<br>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
>Calling me out when I'm wounded.<br>You, pickin' on the weaker man._

_Well you can take me down,  
>With just one single blow.<br>But you don't know, what you don't know,_

_Someday, I'll be living in a big old city,  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean.<br>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean.<br>Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides,  
>And your walk by lies and your humiliation<br>You, have pointed out my flaws again,  
>As if I don't already see them.<br>I walk with my head down,  
>Trying to block you out cause I'll never impress you<br>I just wanna feel okay again._

_I bet you got pushed around,  
>Somebody made you cold,<br>But the cycle ends right now,  
>You can't lead me down that road,<br>You don't know, what you don't know_

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean.<br>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean.<br>Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar,  
>Talking over a football game,<br>With that same big loud opinion but,  
>Nobody's listening,<br>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things,  
>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing.<em>

_But all you are is mean,  
>All you are is mean.<br>And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life,  
>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean<em>

_But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,<br>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean.<br>Why you gotta be so ?  
>Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,  
>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
>Why you gotta be so mean?"<em>

When I finished everyone was clapping and whistling. I was relieved that they liked this song but I always wanted this to be the first song I ever performed so I could show him that am not useless. I just hope his watching this.

"Thank you!" I said jumping of the stage into the awaiting arms of Zach. I was too happy to notice what I was doing.

"I did it! I did it! It's all thanks to you!" I said to him then I kissed his ...

nose. **(Bet u got excited!)**

He just laughed but I was too happy to get upset over it. I went to the girls who were watching us with careful eyes and squeezed the hell out of them.

I turned to the boys and said shyly "Thanks".

Grant came up to me and gave me a huge bear hug. You know he wasn't that bad, I have no idea why I was scared of him in the first place. He's just one of those guys who look tough on the outside but a teddy bear inside.

The other ones weren't bad either. They were all nice and understanding towards me.

"Mrs. Morgan, I am Joe I will be your manager from now on. We will discuss everything tommorow in my office. The girls will take you there. Have a good rest tonight, you'll need it" a very good looking man said then left me without letting me respond.

"Is he always like that?" I asked.

"You've seen nothing yet!" said Liz putting a hand on my shoulder.

We left the backstage and went to the van. But just as as we were approaching the van, I saw two familiar faces. One that was wearing too much pink ...

**Can you guess who it was? There is quiet a big clue there!**

**I wanted to ask everyone if they could help me pick a name for the joined band! Maybe B&G kids, but they're not kids! Little help plz? Thnx n r&r! **

**Lots of Love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for not updating earlier! Hoe the length of this chap makes up for it! hope you like it!**

**This chap is dedicated to:**

**3v3ry6ody5 F00L - yor right :)**

** Cat2304 - Thnx and sorry i keep forgetting! the first song is 'just the way you are' by Bruno mars and the second one is' mean' by taylor swift.**

**GallagherGirl459 -good thinking! am so happy you like this story! your reviews make my day!**

laura - **sorry i keep forgetting! the first song is 'just the way you are' by Bruno mars and the second one is' mean' by taylor swift.**

Anonymous - **Thnx for ur review!**

Broken But Not Shattered - **A green bird told me you will like this chap and maybe the next few ones!**

zammie4ever - **I did as you said n the song is good so I'll defiantly use it! thnx!**

Random39 - **Thnx for you review n you guessed right!**

kat - **I don't mind at all! Your reviews help keeping me going so thanks a lot! P.s. you assumed right!**

**This is the longest chapter I have ever wrote! hope you like it!**

I gulped.

It was josh and Dee Dee. My ex boyfriend and ex best friend.

Six years ago we stopped our friendship. I had trusted them enough to tell Dee Dee and Josh the truth about my dad and made them promise to tell no one. They kept their promise but then something happened.

They came up to us and both looked at me with hurt in their eyes.

"Sorry guys, but were not signing anything now. Maybe next time." Zach said putting a comforting arm around me.

"Cammie? Please don't tell me you left me for this!" Josh said pointing at Zach.

Everyone looked confused wondering how these people knew me.

"I didn't leave you for anyone, Josh. You left me yourself because you were too much of a coward to handle being with me." I said in a whisper.

"Ha! It's not my fault your dad is crazy! I bet they don't even know the truth! Otherwise they'd be long gone. You're not even good enough to be with them. Even that m***** f***** that has his arm around you is too good for you. Heck I was too good for you." He exploded. I had never seen Josh this mad before. He was always sweet and understanding and I did not like his new side.

Zach's arm tightened around me. The girls were pulling the boys back as they tried to get Josh.

I was starting to get angry now. How dare he insult my friends!

"At least they have the guts to stay around! Not breaking up with me then go with my ex best friend! I expected more of you, Josh. But I guess I should stop trusting everyone cause I'll only get hurt in the end."

"I think we should leave" Dee Dee spoke for the first time. It was only the second time that I saw Dee Dee not cheerful. The other time was when she told me she didn't want to be my friend anymore.

"Me too. But can I ask you a question?" I said with tears in my eyes.

Dee Dee nodded uncertainly.

"Why? Why Josh? Why not someone else?" I said quietly.

She was about to say something but then she saw the look Josh was giving her so she said looking sorry "Like he said Cam, He was too good for you. He needed someone perfect, with no problems to make him worry about. Someone like me."

Then she took Josh by the arm and led him away.

As soon as they were gone I burst into silent sobs. Zach pulled me into a hug and let me cry into his chest.

He carried me into the van and kept hugging me.

"What just happened?" Grant asked.

"Doesn't matter. She'll tell us all tomorrow." Joe said from the driver seat. I didn't even notice he was here until he spoke.

* * *

><p>That night I cried myself to sleep. When I slept, it wasn't so peaceful. I had a nightmare where my dad was hurting me again.<p>

_I was sitting in a corner in a dark empty room with only a single light bulb that produced light as much as my feet do, so basically not so much. I hugged my knees feeling scared. I had a feeling of what's going to happen next. _

_So I wasn't surprised when the door opened and a big manly shadow stood in the door way but that didn't mean I wasn't scared. Even though I was a black belt in karate and perfected several mixed martial arts I was still scared and too frightened to try to move._

_By the way he walked towards me I could tell he was drunk. He was swaying from side to side as he tried to walk steadily with his bottle in his hands. This was bad news to me since this means more damage will caused._

"_You! It's all your fault! Do you know how much money I spend on you? You're just a waste of space. You're useless! Say it. Say your useless!" He demanded._

"_Am useless! Am a waste of space! Am useless!" I repeated helplessly wanting this to be over._

"_Your god damn right!" He said smashing his bottle into my head making me scream. He started shaking me while I kept screaming._

I opened my eyes to see Zach holding onto my arms shaking me until he saw I was awake.

"Cammie are you okay? I can hear your screams from my room!" He whispered.

I just nodded my head feeling too weak to do anything else.

Zach tucked me in again and turned to leave but I held onto his arm. He slowly faced me with a questioning look on his face.

"Stay with me" I said.

He didn't need any more convincing as he slipped under the covers and pulling me closer to him. I turned around so I was facing the wall and my back was to him. I could feel his warm breath in my neck which was a bit comforting since I knew if anyone tried to hurt me he will always protect me. So I just closed my eyes and went to sleep. I had an amazing nightmare free sleep.

"Awwwwwwwwwww!" was the first thing I heard in the morning.

I opened my eyes quickly and tried to sit up but was pulled back down. Shoot. I forgot Zach was here. Me and Zach slept on the same bed! He buried his face in my hair saying "Five more minutes".

I heard giggling whhich made me and Zach sit up straight looking at three girls who had evil grins on their faces.

I pushed Zach out of the bed feeling ashamed.

He fell on the ground with a thump and smirked at me enjoying seeing me embarrassed.

"Looks like someone was having fun last night" Macey said wiggling her eyebrows suggestivly.

I blushed hard and started explaining "Nothing happened! I swear! I had a nightmare and Zach came! Nothing happened!"

"Suuure" they chorused dragging out the word meaning they did not believe me.

"Zach leave we need to meet Joe in an hour and a half" Bex said.

Ugh! I forgot!They'll probably me make me explain everything.

When Zach left the girls pushed me in the shower while they chose my outfit.

After I was dressed I was wearing dark wash jeans and a white top that said 'Bitchy but stunningly gorgeous!' in gold with gold accessories and a beige high heeled boots with an olive green military style coat that went up to under my butt. Bex straitened me hair and pulled my side fringe up and pinning it so it would pop out a bit at the front.

Macey then used olive green eye liner saying it brings out the green in my colour changing eyes.

When we were done we had twenty minutes to get to Joe's office.

The girls lead me to their car and I asked "Is Zach coming with us?"

"Sorry your boyfriend is meeting us there" Liz said.

I blushed and said "His not my boyfriend! I told you nothing happened! I don't even like him!".

They just rolled their eyes and said "Whatever!".

When we reached Joe's office I saw the guys were already there and I was dreading what was coming. I took a seat between Zach and Liz.

"OK now that everyone is here, I would like to welcome Cameron and I am sure you will enjoy being part of the band but it is also hard work. Think you can handle that?" Joe asked me.

"Yes"

"Good now I'd like you to sign these papers, make sure you read everything carefully" Joe said.

I did as I was told and signed the papers.

"Cammie, I will need you tell us everything about you. Your old life and who where those people from yesterday. We need to know what were dealing with in order to protect you from the press so please cooperate with us" Abby said.

The moment I was dreading and I had no way out.

"Its a long story" I started. I had learned that this is what people say when they try getting out of telling the truth which is the same thing am trying to do. Too bad it didn't work.

"We've got time" Joe said.

I pulled my knees to me and put my head in the gab between my chest hiding my face and started "Well... it all started one night. I was 6 and I heard my mom and dad shouting so I sat in the stairs listening to their argument. I found out that my dad wasn't my real father. Matthew morgan was. My dead uncle. My dad started shouting really loud and my mum was crying. Then my dad knocked my mom unconscious and started pouring oil all around the house and lit once match and dropped it on the floor. I watched as it started burning the house. My dad want to leave from the front doors and caught me watching. I was so scared that I didn't go to save my mom instead I ran upstairs to my room. The house was nearly all in flames so I grabbed my guitar and jumped from my bedroom window. I woke up a week later with a broken leg and little cuts and bruises here and there in the hospital. My dad didn't even visit me once.

When I was discharged from hospital my dad took me to our new home. He made me swear and threatened not to tell anyone what happened otherwise I'd end up just like my mum. He said the only reason he didn't kill me was because he didn't want to cause suspicions.

He then started hurting me and abusing me everyday. When he was drunk it got worse. I only told my best friend and my boyfriend the truth. The people you saw yesterday. But then Josh said he couldn't be with me any more. He said he was afraid what my dad will do to him. He said if I cared about them I would understand. He made Dee Dee leave me as well so it got worse as I had no one to talk to.

I got a job and started collecting money and waited till my eighteenth birthday to leave which was a week ago. So now here I am." I said with tears running down my face.

Zach had one hand rubbing my back and everyone was silent absorbing all the information I just told them.

"Am so sorry you had to go through that Cam!" Bex broke the silence pulling me into a hug.

"Don't worry, if that b****** ever comes near you I'll rip of his head myself!" Grant said joining in the hug.

Soon everyone was hugging me except Abby and Joe who looked sympathetic.

Joe told us we had to write three new songs for the next concert which was five days away from now.

* * *

><p>After we all went home and I took a ride with Zach.<p>

We rode home in silence and when I was about to leave Zach asked me "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just met you, do you really expect me to tell you?"

"Well no and am sorry for what happened to you. You deserve much better. I just want you to know that I'll always be beside you and I'll always protect you." He said holding my hand leading me up the stairs.

I smiled. It felt comforting to hear someone say that to you.

When I was about to open my door Zach said "Would you like to join me for some coffe? We can write songs ogather if you want"

"Umm... sure"

We went inside and he helped me out of my coat. I went over to the living room and put my song book on the table then went to the kitchen and watched Zach make coffe.

I pulled my hands above my head stretching making my shirt lift up showing my tattoo.

It was on my left hip saying 'Life is a song' in italics writing.

"Is that a tattoo?" Zach said looking shocked.

I pulled my top down and said "No!"

But he already saw it. He pulled my in front of the mirror and stood on my left side. He then started lifting my top.

"What are you doing you pervert!"

"Wait! I promise its not what you think!"

He pulled up his top showing his six pack and a tattoo on his right hip.

"Look in the mirror"

I did as I was told and read both tattoos.

They said 'Life is a song Love is the lyrics' when you read them togather.

I just stood their admiring the tattoos and _maybee_e his abs as well.

"The coffe is gonna get cold" Zach broke me out of my trance.

We then sat down on the couches sipping coffee and writing lyrics.

My song was about a fan girl. I remember the girls at the concdert and wandered what they felt like. It went like this:

_This is wrong but_  
><em>I can't help but feel like<em>  
><em>There ain't nothing more right babe<em>  
><em>Misty morning comes again and I can't<em>  
><em>Help but wish I could see your face<em>

_And I knew from the first note played I'd be breaking all my rules to see you_  
><em>You smile that beautiful smile<em>  
><em>And all the girls in the front row scream your name<em>

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like_  
><em>I can't take my eyes off of you<em>  
><em>I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl<em>  
><em>Who's desperately in love with you<em>  
><em>Give me a photograph to hang on my wall<em>  
><em>Superstar<em>

_Good morning loneliness_  
><em>Comes around when I'm not dreaming about you<em>  
><em>When my world wakes up today you'll be in another town<em>  
><em>And I knew when I saw your face I'd be<em>  
><em>Counting down the ways to see you<em>  
><em>And you smile that beautiful smile<em>  
><em>And all the girls in the front row scream your name<em>

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like_  
><em>I can't take my eyes off of you<em>  
><em>I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl<em>  
><em>Who's desperately in love with you<em>  
><em>Give me a photograph to hang on my wall<em>  
><em>Superstar<em>

_You played in bars, you play guitar_  
><em>And I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are<em>  
><em>And you'll never see, you sing me to sleep<em>  
><em>Every night from the radio<em>

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like_  
><em>I can't take my eyes off of you<em>  
><em>I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl<em>  
><em>Who's desperately in love with you<em>  
><em>Give me a photograph to hang on my wall<em>  
><em>Superstar<em>  
><em>Sweet, sweet superstar<em>  
><em>Superstar <em>

**(Song is superstar by taylor swift)**

"Hey Cam? I finished my song would you like to read it? Can I see yours too?"

I handed him my sheet uncertainly and took his. It was called 'The Girl With The Tatto.'

It was really good. I couldn't help but wonder if it was about me but didn't dare ask.

Suddenly Zach tackled me onto the floor. His faces was a few centimetres away from mine. I looked into his eyes and was instantly lost in them.

"Gallagher girl, do you by an chance like me?" He said and I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Me? Psssht! No!" I said quickly and turned him over so I was on top.

"I see you like being on top, too bad I like being on top too" He said turning us around again so I was under.

"Umm Zach for the third song, do you want to write one together?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Not bad. You got lucky this time." He said referring to the topic of me liking him.

He pulled me up with him and we spent hours writing the song. It was called 'Good to you'.

When I was leaving Zach said teasing me "Do you want me to go with you? You know to just make sure your safe and do other stuff"

I blushed and muttered a "No" and rushed out.

**Thnx to zammie4ever and Broken But Not Shattered for giving me song ideas! I'll write the actual lyrics in the concert so dont worry!**

**Sorry if the chap is too long! tell me if you want me to make shorter chaps in future!**

**Plz review! It makes me update faster! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! am really sorry for not updating earlier! ive been so busy wiv exams n finishing school n other daily life dramas! this is kind of a filler cause i really wanted to update before i went family visiting. i promise i'll be a better updater when i get back (early sep) :(**

**chap dedicated to:**

KittyKat- **Thanks am glad you're hooked nice to know people read my story!**

Zammie Fan / TDOALG FAN – **You really think that? Am the best author and I have a good chance of being an author? That is soo great and pleasing to hear! Because of you I was smiling goofily all day with people asking me if there is something on their faces! (No joke 3 people did) ****I can't believe I have a number one fan! ****And I can't believe you changed your name! The song Zach sings is real it's called '**The Girl with the Tattoo' **by Miguel.** **Glad you liked the tattoos! You can't believe how happy I am cause you think am the best author on this site! So thnx to my biggest no.1 fan! Am gonna dedicate a whole new story for you but I probably won't post it up till some time cause I want to finish my other story first! It's gonna be called 'playful kiss'!**

samcheese1 **- Be patient lady! I have a plan hehe.**

zammie4ever -** thnx i'll try to get more fluff inside their soon!**

cocky-gurl - Really cammie do you really him to go with you

broken but not shattered - **cool! its such a sad song!**

the world is yours - **Thank you so much! am sorry about the very very late update!**

kat - **Your review was so sweet it really made my day (not that the other didn't they did too)so sorry about the late update n i hope u keep reviewing. **

GallagherGirl459 - **sorry this chap is short i promise to make the next one long just for you! I'll keep the dad n grant thing in mind it may happen in later chapters! thank you that really touched my heart!**

cupcakecorruptionxD - **am glad u did n enjoyed it :) thank you for the beautiful review!**

Cat2305 -** dont worry flames n drama is soon coming ur way!**

clarinetto14 - **thank you i hope u enjoy this even though its a filler!**

annie-luvez-u - **yah i promise to make the next one longer!**

GallagherGirl530 - **thanks for ur awesome review! it was really nice!**

gallagher series lover - **thanks n sorry it took so long! keep reviewing!**

**So here is chapter 6!**

The girls are taking me shopping as they think that my clothes are 'so yesterday'. Its not my fault dad didn't want to give me money or wanted me to look pretty so other guys will ask me out. He thought I was gonna run away with them so thats why I had to keep Josh a secret.

Any way I want to forget about Josh. He just reminds me of my painful past and I want to move on. And what other way is there to get something out of your head other than shopping?

Macey mader us wear disguises in hope we won't be noticed. I was wearing a black wig with dark brown contacts. Macey had a curly red wig on with green contacts, Bex had a blonde wig with grey contacts while list had white blonde hair with purple contacts. We all wore sunglasses just in case.

When we entered the mall the girls dragged me to Guess and I must say they have amazing jeans **(aaah i lurve their jeans and accessories) **and lots of cute tops. I was looking through stuff and picking out stuff that I liked but hen suddenly Bex pushes me into a changing room while Macey shoves a pile of clothes at me to try.

"Hurry up! We'll wait outside and rate the outfit. Now go!" Macey demanded.

I sighed and put on the first outfit. It was an off white lacey dress with a slip underneath that reached mid thigh while the lacey bit reached just above my knees.

I nervously opened the door and stepped outside.

"So what do you think?" I asked them.

"10" Liz said generously.

"7" Bex said. I think she wasn't in the best mood today since grant pissed her off.

"9" Macey said and I mentally sighed of relief. I mean I obviously cared about what the others had to say but the final choice is up to Macey.

This went on for a while and when we were finally done I had thirteen new outfits.

We paid for the clothes and left the shop.

"Now lets go to Abercrombie" Macey said.

"There's MORE?" I asked astonished.

"More? That was only one shop. We've got at least seven more to go" Macey said.

"WHAAAAT?" I practically screamed at her.

She just ignored me and led the way to another store.

At the end of the day I had at least fifty bags and Macey had six bags while Bex and Liz each had a bag.

I had enjoyed it even thought my feet felt like they were falling off. I had always wanted to go shopping with my girl friends so am glad I did. My dad didn't let me go shopping with Dee dee or anyone. He always brought me oversized clothes in hope of not getting me noticed.

The clothes I bought today made me look nice. It showed my curves and brought out the colour in my eyes (Macey's words).

Before when I looked in the mirror, I saw a girl that had flat dull blonde hair and white pale skin with lifeless blue eyes. When she smiled her smile didn't quiet reach her eyes. And if you looked closely enough, you would see the pain and hurt in her eyes making you wonder what her story is. But no one bothered to find out her mystery before except two kids who betrayed her.

But now when I looked in the mirror, I saw a girl with shiny blonde soft curls and blue eyes that had a bit of green bouncing in them as if she was planning something; her cheeks had a more colour to them reminding you of a china doll. The pain and hurt were still in her eyes but there was something else too. It held hope. It held happiness.

I was recovering. Even though the two most people I trusted had betrayed me I mustered up the courage to let someone else in too. And seven other people too. I told them my story even though I had only known them for less than a week but I felt safe when I was around them. Especially a certain green eyed one.

Knowing that they will be there when I fell to always make me get up, I knew I could survive and achieve my dream.

And I was liking the girl am turning into.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking so long! its going to be hard updating since i have a lot of exams this year but i will try my best to update once a week!**

**thanks for bearing with me!**

**this chap is dedicated to:**

xXJustSomeRandomKidXx- **ha ha hope ur feeling better.**

**topXsecret- thank you so much. your an awesome reviewer!**

**Aly8188 -sorry it took so long :(**

**awesome983 -thank you and sorry for the late update!**

broken but not shattered- **aww your really sweet! that made me feel so nice!**

kat - **well there isnt much of Zach in this but I promise there will be more in the next one and drama will soon be coming. and I seriously love your reviews!**

**GallagherGirl530 - thank you! that really meant a lot to me!**

**MusicChick11711 - hehe thank you but it did take me some time to figure it out. I know right? wish there was a guy like that around here.**

**GallagherGirl459 - this 3,605 words (just my writing) so i hope its fine. this was supposed to be in three chaps but i made into one so it would be long! something similar would happen so watch out!**

**CanadianAngel97 - thank you! glad you liked it!**

**chap 7!**

After we finished shopping we went to a studio (where we were meeting the boys) to get last minute posters done to hang around the stage and the building to show that am part of the band.

We took group shots in many outfits like jeans with white shirts and some boys or girls only.

I was a bit shy at first but then I started having fun. I took pictures with the guys only and some with Bex and so on.

But then we wore prom dresses (guys wore tuxedos) so we were taking couple pictures.

Did you see the problem? _Couple. _Hello me and Zach are single!

All I know is that this is gonna be awkward.

I pulled Macey aside and whispered "Macey! What am I gonna do? Zach and I are single, we can't take couple pictures!"

"Why are you so worried? It's just like taking pictures with Jonas or Grant or Nick, unless ... you like Zach! Oh my god you so do!"

"What? No no no, I do NOT like Zach. Am just ... not over josh" I said the first excuse that came to my mind that seemed believable.

"Oh, are you sure? Cause I'll be watching you ..." she said before she walked away.

Huh. For some reason that conversation didn't make me feel any better.

I took a deep breath and went to the room me and Zach were assigned.

When I saw Zach I finally understood the term 'took my breath away'. I've never seen anyone look this good in a tuxedo.

His tie matched my dress which was strawberry red and if I do say so myself, it was gorgeous. There is only one downside though, It was strapless which means having to wear strapless bras which am not used to.

The background that they have chosen for us was a ballroom and had real stairs where at the top was a balcony.

"Well you don't look hideous" Zach said to me while looking at me from top to bottom.

"Ditto" I replied which was an understatement.

Before we had time to say anything else, our photographer arrived.

"Hello, my name is Madame Dabney **(is that how you spell it?) ** And I will be your photographer now. So let's just get straight to it!"

She came up to us and made me and Zach stand really close together. (He's on the left and am on the right). She then took my left arm, spread it across his chest then wrapped it around his neck. Then she bent his head down and tilted mine up.

I was mesmerised by his eyes. I just couldn't look away (not that I wanted to). He was so close that if I tilted my head more my lips would touch his.

That thought made me giggle.

"What?" Zach said smiling again. (I know I made Zach smile twice!)

"Nothin" I said smiling back.

That went on for awhile, then we finally were going to take pictures on the balcony.

As we were going down the stairs I think I felt my bra falling which cause me to trip on my dress.

Thank god for Zach for being there to steady me but I didn't want him to know that.

"I can walk down the stairs myself!" I huffed at the same time Madame Dabney was walking by with her camera.

"Cammie, a lady should always accept when a gentleman offers his hand."

Zach smirked *roll your eyes* and offered me his hand which I had to accept.

As we were going down the stairs Madame Dabney was taking pictures of us.

When we reached the bottom I felt my bra sliding to my waist.

Sh*t!

"I gotta go!" I said to Zach and ran out of the room.

"Cammie wait!"

I ignored him since I don't have much time, I ran down the hall hoping to get to my dressing room before this thing falls off.

Luck was not on my side.

I heard someone footsteps behind me so I ran faster.

Man I don't remember this hall being that long!

Thud.

My bra fell to my ankles and as I was still running it fell to the ground.

I continued running till I reached my dressing room, but just as I was about to enter I looked back to see a man's shadow bending over my bra.

Nice.

I really hope that person doesn't know who I am.

sigh.

**The next day**

"7 am in the morning

Gotta be fresh,

gotta go downstairs

Gotta have my bowl,

gotta have cereal ..."

Who is this idiot that made my ringtone Friday by Rebecca black? Oh that's right, Grant! Remind me to kill him later.

"Hello?" My voice sounded dogy since I just woke up.

"Cammie? Did I wake you up? Well were having a live interview today with Tina Walters, is that okay?" Zach said.

What came from one ear left from the other. Hello I just woke up.

"Whaat?" I said idiotly.

"I said ..." Zach repeated what he said.

"Oh okay I'll get ready, meet you in an hour?" I said.

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

I quickly had a shower and put on a simple black dress with spaghetti straps and a black flower on my waist. It hugged my chest then flowed out till above my knees.

I put on a silver chain around my neck that had a red heart hanging from it. I slipped on some silver earings and silver bracelet that had red charms hanging from it.

Then I slid into red heels and did my make up and hair.

When I was done, I knocked on Zach's door.

When he opened the door he took a moment to take in my outfit and I swear his lips parted.

What does that mean?

I didn't have time to think more of it as Zach took my hand and said "Let's go".

When we reached his car, Zach had opened the door for me and I was sad because I would have to let go of his hands.

What can I say, he has nice hands.

Zach slid into his seat and started the car. I put on the radio and 'My life would suck without you' by Kelly Clarkson came on. (I didn't know who that was, Zach told me)

I listened to the lyrics and thought about the girls, the guys and Zach.

They were a part of me now and I know my life would suck without them.

We stopped outside a building that was made of glass but you couldn't see what's inside because the light from the sun was reflecting so it was like a mirror. **(There is a building like this near the area I live in an it looks so cool.)**

Zach led the way; he entered the building and took us to a huge room that had a place that looked like a mini dressing room and a stage where couches were set around nicely. I guess this where they will be shooting the interview.

I couldn't help but notice a lot of girls were saying hi to Zach and flirting with him. Some were even looking at him from afar. I guess his popular.

"Cammie! Aww you look so cute and pretty!" Liz squealed at me.

I blushed and muttered thanks.

"I'll leave you with the girls, I'll just go talk to Tina" Zach said to me and left.

"He's worried about you, so cute!" Macey said wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"He's like my best friend!" I denied.

"Best friend. Right" Bex said unconvinced.

"I'll be right back" I said and headed off in the direction Zach went.

I walked down a corridor then behind one of the doors I heard talking.

The door was closed so I could only make out some of the words.

One voice I was sure was Zach's while the other was high pitched.

"Don't ... father ... bad ... experience ... thanks"

That was my que to start running.

I just made it to the end of the hall way when the door opened and Zach left the room.

I pretended that I was just wondering around when I came into his view.

"Oh hi Zach, what are you doing here?" I said casually.

"Oh I was just talking with the host, you know making sure everything is okay."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. Me suspicious, him secretive.

"Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammie! Hurry up, were going live in three! We need to check your make up" Macey screeched at me.

"Gotta go" I said and went over to Macey.

After my make up artist checked my make up I started feeling nervous.

I think it was obvious since Liz put her hand on my shoulder and said "You'll be fine"

I took deep breaths and nodded.

I could hear Tina introducing the band and everyone going on stage leaving me behind since I was being introduced separately.

"So we heard that you got a new member in your band right?" Tina said.

"Yep! And she's here with us today!" Zach answered.

"Everyone Please welcome Cameron Morgan!"

I stepped on stage and put on my biggest and most confident smile and walked elegantly over to Tina (Like how Macey showed me).

"Hello!Its good to meet you!" Tina said giving me a hug.

"You too, am really happy to be here today" I replied.

"Okay so lets get to it, am sure your fans would like to get to know you so am gonna ask you questions and you answer okay?"

"So first, how did you become a member of Gallathorne?"

"Well, it was all a coincidence, as if it came from a story or a movie. I was on a train and I was so tired that I slept without noticing that we arrived or someone carrying me. Next thing you know I wake up in Zach's apartment."

I mentally laugh at everyone's surprised and shocked faces (Tina and the audience).

"So anyway we got to know each other and he told me he's inviting friends over so we decided to cook something. When the band came, I went to heat up the food and addding the last ingredients I started singing. They liked my voice so they asked me to join them so here I am!" I finished.

"Wow that does look like it came from a movie! Your one lucky girl! So here is an easier question, what's your Favourite colour?"

"Blue and green". The same two colours of people's eyes that affected my life. Mom, Josh, Dee Dee and Zach. Green was just added to it.

"When is your birthday?"

"My 17th"

"What are your hobbies?" and so on it went.

**Awhile later**

"Okay thank you so much for coming here today, it was a pleasure to have you. Is there anything you want to say to someone around the world? A friend, sister or perhaps a father?"

The air suddenly became tense.

I bent my head forward blinking back the tears before lifting my head up and saying "I would like to say this to my mum. Thank you. Thank you for all the things you have done for me. From walking to talking to singing. You are the reason am here today. I miss you and I hope to see you again someday. May you rest in peace."

"Oh that was touching. Once again thank you for coming here today and good bye!"

We all waved at the camera before it turned off.

As soon as it did, Zach grabbed Tina's wrist and dragged her off stage.

Grant looked at me apolitically before putting a hand on my shoulder and the other on Bex's and said "Lets get you home".

I didn't see Zach for the rest of the day.

**concert day**

We were going Macey's place to get ready to perform tonight.

Bex was picking me up on her way so I practised my song while waiting for her outside my apartment building.

When she came I slid into the passenger seat and we headed to Macey's.

Macey's house was amazing! It was huge.

But when I stepped into her living room I wanted to turn around and runaway.

There stood Macey and Liz in small towels and four ladies with tweezers, wax and other stuff I didn't know.

"Hurry up we have so much to do in so little time. Change" Macey told us.

I didn't want to be touched by strangers but I really didn't want to get on Macey's bad side so I did as I was told.

After we were done, there is only one word I could use to describe that experience.

Horrible!

After waxing my legs and arms they felt like they were going to fall off!

And when I had a mask on I desperately wanted to itch my noise. How annoying.

But I must admit, the ending result was amazing.

We quickly got dressed and went to meet the guys where the concert was taking place.

When we got there we met Joe and Abby.

"Sorry we weren't able to make it to your first interview. Something came up!" Abby apologised.

"Its okay"

When I saw Zach I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey Zach, are you ready?"

"Yeah, you learnt your lyrics right?"

"Yeah"

"Well I've gotta go, since were gonna be on stage first again"

"Okay"

I stood backstage as I heard the crowd go mental when they entered the stage.

Zach was singing 'The girl with the tattoo'

_"Those innocent eyes(eyes)._  
><em>That smile on your face makes it easy to trust you<em>  
><em>If they only knew, the girl with the tattoo, like I do<em>  
><em>Doin' what you doin' just to get you where you goin', yeah I see you, baby<em>  
><em>Just don't lose yourself along the way, no<em>  
><em>Cus you're doin' what you doin'<em>  
><em>Just to get you where you're goin' and I see it baby<em>  
><em>Aint too many others gon' have sh*t to say, I do<em>  
><em>Cuz I knew... the girl with the tattoo, yeah<em>  
><em>Oh yeah I knew, the girl with the tattoo<em>  
><em>I use to know her"<em>

It was a short song but it had a big meaning behind it.

Next I heard him start to sing 'Good to you'

_"Everyones around_  
><em>No words are coming out<em>  
><em>And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound?<em>  
><em>And none of this is enough<em>  
><em>I still don't measure up<em>  
><em>And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it<em>  
><em>And now I do, want you to know I hold you up above everyone<em>  
><em>And I do, want you to know I think you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you<em>

_(I, would)"_

I stepped on stage and started to sing

_"I thought I saw a sign'_  
><em>Somehwere bewteen the lines<em>  
><em>Or maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want<em>  
><em><br>__Well I still have your letter_  
><em>Just got caught between someone I just invented<em>  
><em>Who I really am<em>  
><em>And who I've become"<em>

We both started to sing

_"And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone_  
><em>And I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me, and I'd be so good to you<em>

_(Woah oh woah oh oh woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh etc.)_

_Yeaahhhh, yeahhh_

_I, I, would._

_And I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone_  
><em>And I do<em>  
><em>Want you to know I think you'd be good to me<em>  
><em>And I'd be so good to you<em>  
><em>I'd be good to you<em>  
><em>I'd be good to you<em>  
><em>I'd be good to you<em>  
><em>I'd be so good to you<em>  
><em>I'd be good to you<em>  
><em>I'd be good to you<em>  
><em>I'd be good to you<em>  
><em>I'd be so good to you"<em>

The crowed cheered.

"Hello everyone! The next song is called 'superstar'." I said into the mike.

_"This is wrong but_  
><em>I can't help but feel like<em>  
><em>There ain't nothing more right babe<em>  
><em>Misty morning comes again and I can't<em>  
><em>Help but wish I could see your face<em>

_And I knew from the first note played I'd be breaking all my rules to see you_  
><em>You smile that beautiful smile<em>  
><em>And all the girls in the front row scream your name<em>

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like_  
><em>I can't take my eyes off of you<em>  
><em>I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl<em>  
><em>Who's desperately in love with you<em>  
><em>Give me a photograph to hang on my wall<em>  
><em>Superstar<em>

_Good morning loneliness_  
><em>Comes around when I'm not dreaming about you<em>  
><em>When my world wakes up today you'll be in another town<em>  
><em>And I knew when I saw your face I'd be<em>  
><em>Counting down the ways to see you<em>  
><em>And you smile that beautiful smile<em>  
><em>And all the girls in the front row scream your name<em>

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like_  
><em>I can't take my eyes off of you<em>  
><em>I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl<em>  
><em>Who's desperately in love with you<em>  
><em>Give me a photograph to hang on my wall<em>  
><em>Superstar<em>

_You played in bars, you play guitar_  
><em>And I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are<em>  
><em>And you'll never see, you sing me to sleep<em>  
><em>Every night from the radio<em>

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like_  
><em>I can't take my eyes off of you<em>  
><em>I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl<em>  
><em>Who's desperately in love with you<em>  
><em>Give me a photograph to hang on my wall<em>  
><em>Superstar<em>  
><em>Sweet, sweet superstar<em>  
><em>Superstar"<em>

When I was done, I swear every girl was looking at Zach with a dreamy look on their faces.

Man I'd feel sorry for myself if I had to date him, imagine all the angry girls.

Little did I know that I was so close yet so far away of doing that.

**Wow 3,605 words!**

**first song: the girl with the tattoo by Miguel**

**2nd song: good to you by Marianne trench and Jessica**

**3rd song: superstar by taylor swift **

**anyway plz review!**

**i know alot has happened, it was originally supposed to be 3 chapters!**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys!sorry fro the long wait! I know I said i'll update every week but i was busy dealing with life! so sorry again!**

**This chap id dedicated to:**

**MusicChick11711 - hi good that you liked it! its just that i noticed that girls always fall for the lead singer mostly so thats why but if you want i'll have some grant, jonas n nick fans!**

Camille** - ur review made me smile!**

**samcheese1 - good to hear! will think bout suggestion!**

kat** - hehe seriously u have great reviews! but be careful drama is on the way! break ups n make ups will happen!**

**Random39 - wow ur very enthusiastic n positive which is totally great!**

**Ally babyy3 - u should feel proud! I like hearing feedback from my readers so i can see what they want me to do! ur reviews are very sweet n good to read. will find time to fix my mistake!**

**Red5blood5rose - thnx! ur review made me feel bad for not updating sooner! (i feel guilty easily so dont worry!)**

**Cat2305 - thnx for reviewing! **

**CammieMorgan24 - amazing review! made me so happy!**

**Zammierulz - will do n thnx for the advice!**

thecoolgirl11** - ha nice review! hope u like this chap!**

After The concert, Zach drove me home since the guys were taking their girls on separate dates. How sweet!

The dates _not_ Zach.

So anyway, when we reached our doors Zach said "Bye Gallagher girl" and quickly went inside his apartment.

I went inside too but when I closed the door I leaned back on it thinking.

Since that day of the interview there has been some tension between me and Zach.

Not the type of 'sexual tension' but like as if there is something wrong.

I don't know what happened but it I have a bad feeling.

**Zach Pov**

I leaned back against my apartment door and started thinking about the little 'accident'.

Because of that stupid 'accident' there has been some sort of tension between me and Cammie.

I knew I had to tell her about so she won't get the wrong idea because knowing Tina, half the world would know by the end of today.

All I can think is how the Fu*k do I tell her?

**Back to Cammie Pov!**

I quickly showered and changed into pyjama shorts and a tank top.

I sat on my bed reading a book when suddenly the lights turned off.

I couldn't help but let out a little squeel.

I stayed still on the bed my eyes roaming me bedroom looking for any sign of danger. When I found nothing I relaxed a bit.

I slowly got of my bed and went to the light switch.

I clicked it.

Nothing happened.

Clicked it again.

Nothing.

Clicked it again.

Still nothing.

POWER CUT! Was the only thing I could think off.

Well let me tell you a little secret.

I AM SCARED OF THE DARK!

So power cuts is bad news for me.

Take deep breathes Cammie and just go to Zach's.

I slowly made my way to Zach's, my hands in front of me to make sure I didn't run into anything.

When I got there, I knocked on his door.

After a bit he answered the door.

"Cammie?"

"Zach! I think there's a power cut and I got scared so I came here because I don't want to be alone ..." I continued to babble while Zach raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you gonna let me in or what?" I finally said.

He opened the door wider so I can go in and he closed the door behind me.

It was so dark in here. I couldn't even make out Zach!

I moved my arms around trying to find him.

"Zach where are you? Zach?"

"Over here" He replied sounding tired.

I moved in the direction where his voice came from and when I found him I held onto his arms tightly and said "How did you get all the way over here?"

"Cammie, I barely moved half a meter! you were probably taking tiny steps" He said chuckling.

"Just keep moving" I said not liking the fact that he was making fun off me.

But I was glad for two things:

1. Am not alone in the dark.

2. Zach and I are both tired and are ignoring the tension so its nearly gone.

Zach was walking in front of me and I was right behind him clinging onto his arm.

I guess I was breathing on his neck or something because he said "Stop it!"

"What?"

"Breathing on me!"

"Oooh Zach has a sensitive spot!" I said as I blew on is neck.

We must've reached his room since he flung me on his bed so I was laying down while he was half on me supported by his arms.

I nervously giggled as our faces were so close now. I could feel his eyelashes (Which are longer than mine! So jealous) when he blinks and his breath on my face.

"That was mean Gallagher girl" He whispered.

I couldn't say anything. I was mesmerized by his beautiful eyes.

"For that you will be punished"

"How?" I managed to squeak out.

"This" he whispered before gently placing his lips on mine.

**Omg they finally Kissed!**

**But beaware guys Drama is heading your way.**

**review plz!**

**u know u waNT 2!**


	9. Chapter 9

**thnx 4 da reviews! u guys r awesome!**

**chap dedicated to:**

**MusicChick11711 - thnx 4 being da first reviewer! things r better thnx 4 asking! sorry i haven't been able to talk to u!**

**Random39 - hehe funny review!**

**GallagherRoxs123 - thnx! hope u like this chap!**

**broken but not shattered- sorry! hope u like this chap!**

**The Aussie Rose - ur review is soo sweet!**

**CammieMorgan24 - aww this is an awesome review! glad u like the story!**

**Cat2305- haha here it is!**

**Chap 9!**

His lips were so soft on mine. Not in a million years would I think they would be this soft, not that I thought about his lips. It's as if he had a layer of silk covering them **(that was too cheesy, might remove). **My mind went fuzzy and I couldn't think. The feel of his lips on mine was intoxicating. He was kissing me so softly as if I would break but that just made me want him more. I kissed him back just as soft.

He pulled away slowly but only leaving little space between us. I opened my eyes but I couldn't say anything. There were no words that could describe that kiss or how I feel. My lips parted but no sound came out.

Zach just smiled and kissed me again just as gentle as before. I swear his kisses should be illegal. They made me feel so drunk, so high.

He bit my bottom lip lightly making me gasp, which he took the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't help but let out a small sigh and tangle my hands in his hair.

He pulled away from my mouth but proceeded to kiss my jaw moving towards my neck.

His body was covering mine now, his hands at my waist with his thumbs under my shirt rubbing circles.

He continued kissing down my neck to my collarbone. When he reached there he sucked lightly and am sure left a little hickey.

He pulled away again, kissed my forehead before lying down next to me and pulling me closer.

I mentally sighed. This moment couldn't be more perfect.

"So how long have you liked me?"

Forget what I said.

"Um... uh..." Was my great response.

"What? Still speechless Gallagher girl?"

Deciding not to make a fool of myself I said "How long have _you_ liked _me_?"

"I asked first" He said.

Good point.

"Fine, I guess I always kind of liked you. I realised that especially when you were singing onstage the first time and saw all those girls crazy over you but I always denied it. What about you?" I said blushing.

"I think I liked you since the beginning. I felt protective off you that's why I brought you back here. And then when you had that nightmare, I knew I would do anything to keep you safe" Zach said.

I blushed harder and I looked anywhere but his eyes.

Zach brought two fingers and held my chin forcing me to look at him and get lost in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed me before pulling away and going to sleep.

I sighed and rested my head on his chest and fell asleep too.

~Time skip~

I woke up the next morning to see no one next to me. I wondered if it was a dream but as I was sleeping in Zach's room was enough proof to me that it wasn't. I blushed at the memories. I can't believe I told him that I liked him!

I went to the kitchen and found a note. It said

"Went to pick the guys up, be back soon.

Z"

I decided to go back to my apartment and freshen up.

After I showered and put on some skinny jeans and a crop top that was striped in black and white that had "Forget Me Not" in red with a black tank top underneath with red heals. I left my hair down in its loose waves. I left the bathroom to find Macey, Liz and Bex in my room.

"Hey guys!" I said a little too excited.

"Hey... why so happy?" Bex said.

"Something happened..." Macey said

"What?" Liz said.

"Well me and Zach... _Kissed!_" I squealed

"What!" they all screamed at me. But it wasn't a happy shocked what but a this is bad shocked one.

"What's wrong?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows together.

They all shared guilty glances and looked worried.

I was very confused. I mean why is it so bad that I kissed Zach? He doesn't have a girlfriend right?

"Look, there is no easy way to say this so..." Bex said before holding up a magazine.

On the front cover in big red letters was the word 'ZINA?' and in the background were Zach and Tina.

Kissing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello ppl! i'am really sorry for the late update! i have soooo many exams, tests and mocks and am really stressed! i feel so terrible for taking this long! plz be nice n forgive!**

**chap dedicated to:**

Ally babyy3 - **Gosh i feel horrible right now! i didnt update for ages! n haha u sure r right. drama is coming this way! thnx 4 reviewing!**

Camille - **aww! funny how i got u another chapter then _another_ cliffy!**

**Zammierulz - haha what will happen now? more drama will hit this chapter!**

**samcheese1 - funny how thats what i was thinking when i wrote the last sentence!**

**MusicChick11711 - u r so right! Zch better run! thnx!**

Cat2305** - hiya! good to see your review again! i know how u feel! but Zach might be innocent or is he? And nope am not american. from good old England! oh n thnx 4 reviewing twice!**

**The Aussie Rose - haha! glad to hear! sorry 4 the late update!**

**CammieMorgan24 - aw ur review made me feel bad and made me rush to the comp to update! (dont worry its good cause i finally updated) am really sorry for the long update!**

**chap 10:**

Pain.

All I could feel was pain.

Worse than the pain I felt when my mom died.

Worse than the pain I had endured when my dad used to beat me.

Yes, it was that bad.

I've heard of heartbreak before but I never knew it would hurt this much.

With Josh, It didn't hurt this much. For Josh all I felt was the pain of betrayal.

It was nothing compared to the pain of heartbreak.

I felt empty. As if all that was left of me was a shell. An image of the old me.

I felt like I couldn't breathe.

As if someone ripped my heart out, poured acid all over it and threw it back in my chest leaving me to suffer.

And that's nothing to how I felt. Because honestly I would rather go through that a thousand times than have to face heartbreak.

I couldn't stop the tears that clouded my vision before spilling from my eyes, sliding down my face before falling onto the floor.

I brought one hand to cover my mouth to stop me from screaming and the other to my chest to try to lessen the pain.

I heard Lizzy saying that she was sorry and telling Bex how she was too straight forward that she should've let me down gently but I knew either way the pain would still be there.

Bex was cussing and swearing about all the things she was gonna do to Zach.

Zach.

Hearing his name made me feel a pang in my heart. Goosebumps ran up my arms, making me shiver.

I didn't protest when Macey took my arm and pulled me with her to Zach's apartment and slamming the door open; Before leading us to where the boys were sitting in the living room. It looked as if they were discussing something important.

The boys looked concerned when they saw me and Zach asked what happened.

That was when Macey snapped. She threw the magazine at him and started shouting stuff that are too rude to repeat. A summary of what she said is that he is a womenizer, a man wh*re and a player.

When Zach saw the front page his face lost all its colour. His eyes held pain and regret. He started to explain but I cut him off.

"It's okay Zach, I get it. You like Tina. Of course you do, she's beautiful, funny and problem free. Unlike me who's a plain Jane and has issues." I said while more tears formed in my eyes.

"What! No-" He tried to explain.

"You ass hole! I swear I will rip your guts out and feed them to-" Bex said attacking him.

Zach was on the floor now with Bex on top beating the crap out of him.

"Bex! No! Please don't hurt him" I whispered the last part.

Grant grabbed Bex's waist and pulled her of him while she struggled against him.

"What are you doing? He hurt my best friend!" She screamed at him.

"Bex, calm down. You should hear his side of the story first" Grant said.

"Who's side are you on?" Bex screeched at him.

"Zach's" was his simple reply.

_"WHAT?"_

"Nick?" Macey asked.

"I'am sorry" Nick said before going to Zach's side. "Like Grant said, you need to listen to what he has to say, there is more to the story than what you know."

"Do you think we want to know how he shoves his tongue down her throat? We just want to know why he was leading her on? He knew the consequences of being in a relationship with a person from our band. He knew we were gonna find out somehow!" Macey argued.

"But I didn't-" Zach tried to speak but Bex cut him off again.

"I can't believe you would leave us for him! I thought you loved us! Guess I though wrong." She exploded.

"Were not leaving you! Were just trying to get you to listen!" Grant replied.

"Fine. But guess what were over. Were all breaking up with you. They always say 'chicks before dicks' right?" Macey said before turning away to leave.

We ignored the boys protests.

I couldn't stay in the room any longer, if I did I think I would collapse.

This is getting a bit too much.

We followed behind Macey but when we reached the door, Bex turned around and said "Oh, and Gallathorne is over. Were back to Gallagher girls and you the Blackthorne boys"

**Dun dun dun! Gallathorne is OVER! what will happen next? review and find out ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Helloooooooooooooooooooo! am so happy! we passed a hundred reviews! you guys are AWESOME! thank you so much! **

**chap dedicated to:**

Zammierulz** - haha so sorry for the wait!**

MusicChick11711 - **hiya Nelle! that will come later on! yeah now that you mention it, it's true!**

Random39** - haha some ones excited!**

CammieMorgan24** - aww ur welcome! glad to hear that! all will be revealed within time.**

Greystripedcat** - ur right, they both act stupid! hehe sorry for taking long!**

samcheese1** - haha, i definatly enjoyed reading your review! i will only be using a part of it though! cause i already planned how (if they are;) they get back togather. But i like the note idea so yeah! thnx for reviewing! i really do love ur reviews! and i just realized that I never give you credit for giving me your ideas (in this story and my other ones)! am so sorry! I will defiantly remember next time!**

Cool-micky** - haha thnx! am glad you did and am sooooooo sorry for the long time! (by the way nice name!)**

celery** - thnx ur review is soo sweet!**

missperfect23** - thnx! i kinda want them to spend time apart for a while before... well dont want to give too much away! but i think i will use your idea!**

Ally babyy3** - I KNOW! haha!**

laughing my a. off** - thnx for reviewing!**

**Here is chap 11!**

After that big fight we all went back to my apartment, changed into our pyjamas (the girls borrowed mine) and were watching movies and eating Ben & Jerry.

Bex had already called Joe and told him about separating the bands. He wasn't very happy. I think he liked Abby or something. He said we would have to meet him face to face and discuss this and think about it before we went through with it.

"Guys! It's not fair for you guys to break up just because of me! And not only that but split up the band too!" I tried knocking some sense into them.

"Cammie, if they really loved us they would have understood. They would have been on our side, protecting us. It was like a test to see if they would go to the end of the world for us. Well obviously not. Also we can't work together if we broke up! It just won't work. Plus its good now were all in this together and we'll get over them together" Macey said.

"But you've known Zach for years. He's one of you're best friends. And you've only just met me. I'am really not worth it. I shouldn't have joined in the beginning! If I knew this would happen-OW!" Bex hit me with a pillow, but hey it still hurt.

"I swear if you say one more word I will murder you!" Bex threatened.

"Yeah stop blaming yourself!" Liz said. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her voice sore.

I bet I was the same.

"Plus we already have the best two men in the world! It's okay we will just have to share. " Bex said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Ben and Jerry!" she said holding one bucket up.

We all burst into giggles.

"Hey! At least we know they will never break our hearts and will always be there for us." She defended her self.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, mourning about their loss before Bex said "So... who wants to share Jerry?"

I couldn't help but smile.

When everyone went to sleep (They were staying over) I went to my song book. I had written three songs in there which I still haven't shown anyone. I was going to show them to... Zach today. Saying his name made me feel funny. Anyway they were called 'Jump then fall' **(By Taylor swift) **and 'Things I'll never say' **(by avril lavigne).**

I had written 'Jump then fall' to give Zach a hint. To tell him not to be afraid to take chances. To believe in me. To believe in _us_.

But there was _no_ us.

Never has been, never will be.

I guess I was just too blind to see the gap between us. I was too caught up in my dreams to realize they'll never be reality.

What happened anyway? I actually thought we had a moment the night before.

'Things I'll never say' was written with the same purpose as 'Jump then fall'. What was I thinking anyway? That he'd go down on one knee and ask me to marry him? Okay, I know I did write that in the song but can't a girl dream?

I got two song ideas from today's events. I started scribbling like a maniac till four in the morning and when I was done I had two new songs called 'Better than revenge' **(also by Taylor) **and 'I'm with you' **(also by avril lavigne) **

One was for Tina and the other for Zach.

I obviously wasn't going to do something to Tina. Am way too nice for that and I'am not one to hold grudges. I think dedicating this song to her is enough. Can't wait to see her face! It would be pretty cool to watch her worry what my 'revenge' would be anyway.

The second song was about how I felt when Zach found me. I was so lost with no where to go. But then Zach found me. He brought me here and made my dreams come true. So that's why I couldn't hate him right now. How could I? He had found the real Cameron Ann Morgan that was buried deep inside me with no way out. He took my hand and brought me to whole new world. A world I would've never found with out him. He held me when I cried and comforted me when I had nightmares.

But then he broke my heart. I had given him my heart unintentionally, I had trusted him with it. But he broke that trust as well. During all my life, every person that I had trusted broke it except the girls. Now I know I could trust them would my life. Then again, he was the only person that I had given all my trust to. He knew how hard was it for me to let someone in, to let down my walls. What happened to the promise he made to me? He said he will always be there for me but where is he now?

And now I guess my life would suck since Zach, Jonas, Grant and Nick won't be in it any more.

I had a feeling that I would be writing more songs now.

Probably about heartbreak.

**aww this chap is sad! review! action will happen soon!**

**REVIEW!**

****AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY "OURS"!****


	12. Chapter 12

**Umm... hey guys! i know i haven't updated in *wince* about 3 months! Am so sorry but seriously school life has taken over me! i had about 5 exams already and i have _19_ more in the next two weeks! so yeah i am VERY STRESSED! so ya hope u forgive me?**

**chap dedicated to:**

Broken But Not Shattered** - yeah :'( thnx for reviewing!**

Red5blood5rose** - yeah she'll be happy again soon... maybe ;)**

Zammierulz** - haha yeah, anyone who reviews will be added to the list. and thaaaaaank yoooooou fooooor revieeeeeewing! (am copying u, streching everything cause am cool like dat ;) n am sorry i took long!**

MusicChick1171**1 - hallo nelle! yeah she will at some point later on. thnx talk to ya soon!**

**GallagherGirl530 - thnx! n thnx for reviewing!**

Goode Foreva** - haha, that will happen but sorry it wont be sometime now, i kinda need them to be apart for the next bit ;) sorry for taking long!**

Homerunhitter** -aww thnx! that was a very encouraging review! am glad ur back again! n sorry i took long!**

**chap 12:**

The next morning when I woke up, I got up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. My face dropped as I remembered the events of yesterday.

I went into the kitchen and poured myself some coffee. Macey was there, sitting on the table flicking through a magazine looking perfect. It's amazing how she manages to look like a model at nine o'clock in the morning while I looked as if I had stepped out of a horror movie.

She watched me out of the corner of her eye, analysing my every movement.

"I thought you didn't drink coffee?" She asked.

"I don't" Which was true, I had always hated coffee. Zach was shocked when he found out. He says it's one of the things he can't live without.

Ugh there I go again. I needed to stop thinking about him. He moved on, and I need to too.

But the truth was I didn't know if I could. He became a very important figure in my life and I had already missed him. I needed him, I didn't want to forget. I wanted him to hold me and take care of me. Cause I was just a lost girl, but he found me.

Which I guess this is why am drinking this stupid damn coffee. I needed something to remind me off him.

Gosh, I probably sound pathetic! We weren't even together and am acting like this! I need to move on. This is good, now I can fully focus on my career and achieve my dreams.

I hadn't realized that I had zoomed out until Macey clicked her fingers in front of my face snapping me out of my daze.

"Thinking about him?" She said.

"No! Of course not! I wa-" I began to deny but she interrupted me.

"It's okay, I was too." She admitted.

To say that I was surprised would be an understatement. I never thought she would ever admit it.

"You know, sometimes you need to remember. Not to torture yourself over it, but to appreciate it. To be thankful it happened. Cherish the good moments and learn from the bad ones." She said.

And once again, Macey surprised me. To be honest, I didn't think she could say something deep. I guess you really shouldn't judge a girl by her cover.

"Thanks Mace, you're a really good friend. Am glad I met you." I said with a small smile.

"Me too" Macey said, smiling too.

Liz walked in then, and sat herself down at the table and put her head between her arms.

Macey got up and put some toast in the toaster.

"How you feeling sweetie?" She asked.

"Horrible" Liz simply replied.

Me and Macey shared a look and the guilt crept in again.

Macey buttered Liz's toast and added jam as well. She then placed it before Liz, who started eating slowly after muttering a "Thanks".

Macey asked me if I wanted some too, but I shook my head.

She frowned at this.

"You need to eat something. Today is going to be a tough day. We're gonna meet Joe and then we probably have to deal with the fans." She said.

I groaned. Of course, that's another thing I forgot about. Even though I never had heard of them before, but from the concerts I had attended with them I could tell they had a huge fan base.

Am gonna get lots of hate I guess but I knew I could face them. Well... at least I think I can.

I still refused though. It's funny; I would never have thought that Macey would be the mother figure. But here she is trying to stuff food down my throat.

Thank god Bex saved me, though. She came in telling us that Joe wanted to talk to us as soon as possible.

Bex seemed distracted and didn't show any regret from last night.

I got up to get dressed and try to look presentable even though I really didn't care. Am only bothering because Macey warned me about the press.

I slipped on some jeggings and my brown Uggs. I put on a long cream top with a brown leather jacket. I didn't bother with any make up or accessory. I put my hair in a messy bun at the top of my head.

Macey didn't even try to attack me with make up or anything.

The girl borrowed some of my clothes too and then we all left in Bex's car.

The whole car ride was silent. All of us had one person that was taking over our thoughts but none of us would admit it.

When we got there, we walked in standing close to one another.

We entered the building and headed to Joe's office.

I was feeling sick and tired, so I excused myself and told the girls I'll meet them at Joe's office.

I went to the toilet and splashed water at my face.

As I wiped my face with a towel, I stared at my face.

The happiness that was in my eyes only a day ago had disappeared. They looked red from all the crying I had done last night and my face was pale.

I tried to put on a convincing smile but I just couldn't do it. It was too hard, I felt like Cinderella's step sisters who couldn't smile. **(dunno if everyone watched it, but Cinderella's step sisters couldn't smile cause they never smiled before! They looked ridiculous trying to smile!)**

I gave up soon and I pinched my cheeks to give them some colour. I looked at myself one last time before I left.

I pushed the door open and when I looked up my eyes met beautiful green orbs that were familiar...

**hi guys!**

**once again am so sorry for the delay and i hope u understand my situation and appreciate this.**

** I have a math exam that is 3 hours long tom and am spending my time doing this,so dont i at least get a review?**

**thnx**

****BY THE WAY ITS SNOWING HERE! (LONDON!) ****


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys... so 2 months eh? Am terribly sorry but I just finished my exams and am starting to revise for the my final exams which are next month! I just really want to focus on my studies now cause this is my last year in school and I just hope I do a swell as I did in my other exams. So yeah i'll shut up now... **

**chap dedicated to: **

Zammie17- **hehe lol, thanks thats really good to hear! am gonna go write the other stories chapter after this! n guess wot it is!**

natalie- **haha well now its all gone but its FREEZING! and Texas, that's soo cool! do u have an accent? and yeah i meant she like washed her face. **

Alyson101- **thnxxxxx well sorry for taking long, but guess wot the next chap is already written! **

Upsladuckes **- ha thnxxxxxxxxxx for reviewing!**

Cantbebotheredloggingin **- haha love the name n its okay am always like that! and yeah sorry this one's a bit short but i PROMISE the next one will be longer (its already writteeeeeeen) and thnxxx i did great so far!**

XxCandyygirlxX** - wow really? that really touched me! i hope u enjoyed it and am gonna write the next few chapters so i can update even when i have exams.**

sherce** - thnxxxxx and yes you'll be seeing him again very soon!**

MusicChick11711 **- hiya nelleeeeeee! thnxxx n nect chap there is gonna be some action!**

GallagherGirl530** - thnxxxxxxxx n sorry for the wait!**

flamingrain**- hehe and at least you saw some snow! and wow if i were u i'd be sizzling! were do u live?**

A-**thnxxx n sorry for the wait but the next chapter is already written!**

Bubblegum4- **thnx for the review, it made me realize how late i am n that i needed to update like now... so did! thnx for being understanding and yeah i did good so far! but more are coming my way :(**

**well here is chap 13!**

We stood there, frozen.

Maybe it was minute, a second or maybe even less. But however long we stood there, eyes locked I realised that I fell for him harder than I thought.

And I couldn't face him now. Even though I pretended that everything was fine, I was in a fragile state.

My mind swirled with last night's events. The magazine, the fight and all the screaming and shouting.

Then Zach's face. His expression was poignant. **(hey guys, learnt a new word! But am not sure if it makes sense. If it doesn't plz correct me!)**I remembered his eyes which haunted me all night. They looked demoralized. Almost ... desperate. But it was the same eyes that I trusted. That broke me. But how can you break what's already broken?

I was a lost cause, a screwed up mess. **(Eh any directioners? See what i did there? ;) **I was broken and Zach helped me collect the pieces that were scattered everywhere; but then in less than a second all the pieces that I had collected fell and shattered into smaller pieces.

And now am left unfixable.

I was afraid that if I looked into those beautiful jade orbs, I would shatter. I would let him again and hurt me once more. I wasn't strong enough to go through that again. So I panicked.

I quickly shut the door and locked it. And for good measure, I went inside one of the stalls and sat on the toilet seat. I let my head fall on my hands.

What am I gonna do? What if he waits outside? I needed to get out of here. Fast. I started to think of ways to get out when my phone beeped. Yes! The girls, how could I forget?

It was Macey, asking where I was. I quickly replied

Hey, am stuck in the bathroom. Z is outside.

Cam xxx

In an instant I got a reply saying

B there in a sec

Mace xxx

Thank god for Macey, I don't know what I'd have done without her. And true to her word, a few minutes later I heard her shouting. Then a knock on the door. "Hey Cammie? It's me, open up" She said.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and ran to unlock the door. I hugged Macey and whispered "Thank you".

"What are friends for?" she said winking.

I smiled, I may not able to be fixed but that doesn't mean I can't live my dream. I owed it to my mum.

We all sat in Joe's office while he stood there looking at us. Liz had her hands on her lap, looking so small. Macey was sitting up straight, her head held up high, her eyes so crystal clear, almost see-through. They looked so cold and I know that last night's events caused that. Bex had a stern look on her face and her eyes showed anger and determination. And I knew one thing for sure, that when we walk out the door, Bex would have gotten what she wanted.

Joe paced around the room rubbing his temples.

"So you're telling me you want to split up the band because of a _fight_?"

"Yes"

"Do you know what this could mean? All the riot, the fans you could lose? This can cost me my job!" said Joe.

"We know, but we need to go our own way now. Before we needed them because we needed a lead singer but now we have Cam! Plus we were just fine before them! It's our final decision!" Bex said.

I blocked the rest of the conversation out. I couldn't bear it that I was the cause of all this trouble.

But after awhile Joe's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Do you want this Cameron?"

I hadn't uttered a single word since I entered the room so he must have thought I was reluctant about this.

I looked up and my eyes looked around the room. I saw Bex's, Liz's and Macey's faces that had a mixture of emotions on them. Liz offered me a reassuring smile and Bex gave me a small nod.

I thought of all the consequences of this decision, the hate I can get and the rumours. But I had already made my decision.

I looked Joe directly in the eye and said "Yes".

**yeah yeah i know its short but guess wot! the next chap is already written so if i get i decent no. of reviews i'll update!**

**oh n who watched n read the hunger games? i finished all books in less than a week n watched the movie n it was sooo gooood!**

**reviewwww!**


	14. Chapter 14

**hey guys, well at least this is a much faster update! I know i need to update my other stories but just so busyyyyyyy! thank you for the reviews they were amazing like u guys!**

**chap dedicated to: **

XxCandyygirlxX - **haha yup they are :( I loved the hunger games too! thnx n good luck to ur sister! **

MAX-FANG-FAX** - ugh is this story that predictable? because we are gonna be seeing a certain some one *cough* soon ;) and haha i loved it tooo!**

katie206**1 - thaaaaaank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! i hope u enjoy the rest as well!**

sherce** - haha yeah you should defiantly read the books!**

** MusicChick11711 - hey nelleeeeeeeee! haha well continue reading and you'll find out! yeah I mean I enjoyed the movie but I thought some parts could've been better. n hhaha enjoy the other books!**

GGirl** - haha thnx! **

Natalie- **awwwwwwwwwww thnx thats soooo sweet! and I would NEVER give up on any of my stories! and thnxx ur awesome! **

zammie xx- **omg that is like one of the thing that anyone has every said to me. I swear i was smiling for ages and i kept rereading it! am glad that i inspired you and gave u hope, determination and confidence that makes me feel so happy that i helped someone in anyway. am looking forward to read ur stories so tell me if you do start, casue i'll be supporting you! thnx again for that heart-warming review! **

Mel**- thank yooou! and yeah i updated rather fast compared to my other stories! **

teddy978 **- thnxxxx! and haha maybe yes or maybe not, read to find out!**

anon**- haha well i'll be replying to this one from now on! and i didn't really understand wot u meant by living in 'al' and haha i was rofl when i read the last part of ur review!**

**chap 14:**

A few months later, The Gallagher girls have released their first album, 'Forever broken'. You can pretty much guess who came up with that name couldn't you? Anyway, the album had the songs:

-Jump then fall **(taylor swift)**

-Things I'll never say **(Avril lavigne)**

-Am without you always **(Avril lavigne)**

-Superstar **(taylor swift)**

-Mean **(taylor swift)**

**-**Jar of hearts** (Christina perri)**

-If this was a movie **(taylor swift)**

**-**Come in with the rain **(taylor swift)**

**-**Part of me **(Katy perry)**

-Alone again **(Alyssa reid version)**

Mean and Part of me were written for my dad. There was enough clues for him to know that it was meant for him. And even an idiot like him can understand the messages from the songs. That I moved on, that he can't hurt me any more. I spent all my life trapped in a cage unable to escape, but I finally did it. I managed to break away from his grasp. I freed myself from him. I broke all the chains and got away but, the damage was already done.

Back to the album, it was a big hit and it made it to No. 2 in the US charts. We were all doing well and the fans accepted the fact that we broke up after many people protested. So many riots happened after we announced that we split up. Articles and rumours were everywhere and my life was in chaos. People blamed me for the band splitting up which was true, but no official reason was said.

The paparazzi were following me and trying to get a statement out of me. But I just listened to Joe's advice and acted 'deaf and blind'. It was a good technique, an easier way to block everything out.

Thank god everything calmed down now; especially after our tour the fans seemed to love us. Things were finally looking up for me.

The girls finally made up with their guys, but decided not to rejoin the band yet for my sake. They tried to make me talk to Zach, that it was all a big mistake but I always declined.

I knew I was going to have to talk to him soon but the later the better. But sadly you don't always get what you want right?

We were having a welcome back concert after the tour. The fans were twice as much as usual which meant there was another star here tonight.

Bubblegum guard (I never found out his name, but he always chews gum so yeah) led us to the backdoor to avoid getting swamped by fans. I still didn't get used to the flashlights or the screaming fans. It's unbelievable how much they do for us when we haven't met them. But then again, they're the reason why am even here.

We went in and I headed to my stylist Estella. Before every show, interview or concert I went to her so she could 'pretty' me up and this time was no different. I found her telling poor Jay off, her new assistant. Estella is a very kind person when you get to know her, and that's when she likes you. Otherwise she may appear to you as a... b*tch. **(*gasp* i think this is the first time i swore on here, so sorry little ones! i just didn't think any other words fit) **

"Cammie darling, it's so good to see you!" She said hugging me. Yeah, you could say am one of Estella's favourite people.

She was gorgeous with beautiful blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Long legs and tan skin, she has lots of boys chasing her.

"You too, Estella" I said smiling.

"Right, now let's get you ready"

With that I was pushed on a chair and Estella started working.

When she was done, I opened my eyes and looked at my reflection. Black eyeliner framed my eyes, which were painted different shades of pink and peach colours. This made the green in my eyes stand out. My hair was half up half down and the ends were curled.

Estella helped me into my dress and zipped me up. I gasped when I looked at myself. It didn't look like me. I looked sophisticated almost... beautiful. My dress was a pale pink, peachy colour that fell to the ground and trailed behind me. It had a sweetheart neckline which was covered in little flowers. The short sleeves were made from sheer material and the rest of the dress was from satin.

I smiled, then turned to Estella and squealed "Thank you!"

She laughed and said "Now come on, you can thank me later but now you're needed backstage. "

I was ushered backstage and I couldn't help but remember my first time performing with Zach by my side. Stupid girl! Forget about him, tonight is your night.

I found the girls who looked equally amazing.

"Wow Cammie, have I told you that you look rather dashing?" asked Bex in her famous British accent.

I laughed "You just did, and what about you? Have I told you that you look dashing tonight?" I said in a horrible British accent.

"You just did" she said winking at me.

"Girls we're on in two!" I heard someone shout.

I gave the girls a hug and wished them luck. I took my position and closed my eyes, holding on to my mum's guitar.

I heard the audience scream and cheer. I even heard my name.

Tingles ran down my body, and I felt so happy. People actually like me. Maybe I really do have a chance to make my dream come whole thing is just so... surreal. Just yesterday I was abused my dad and now am here living my dream.

_I wanted to sing, I wanted to shout. I wanted to scream till the words dried out. _I didn't know what I wanted to do. I wanted to sing from happiness and shout from frustration. I wanted to scream all my thoughts out until I had nothing left to say. I wanted someone to help me sort out my thoughts, but the person that I wanted wasn't here tonight. At least that's what I thought.

The spot lights turned on, shinning on each one of us and making us contrast against the darkness that surrounded us.

The music started playing and I began singing.

_"Till now, I always got by on my own _  
><em>I never really cared until I met you <em>  
><em>And now it chills me to the bone <em>  
><em>How do I get you alone <em>

_The phone call _  
><em>Can you stop the free fall <em>  
><em>Can you be the reason <em>  
><em>I can see beyond the lies <em>  
><em>If I keep holding on <em>

_I hear you _  
><em>Can you stop the screaming <em>  
><em>Did you stop believing <em>  
><em>I could feel you letting go <em>  
><em>I can't be alone tonight <em>

_When I said I could move on and go _  
><em>You said I'm weak and it shows <em>  
><em>I couldn't go on with out you <em>  
><em>Now I'm sitting in this house alone <em>  
><em>Wondering why I left home <em>  
><em>And I'm hoping that you know that <em>

_Till now, I always got by on my own _  
><em>I never really cared until I met you <em>  
><em>And now it chills me to the bone <em>  
><em>How do I get you alone <em>

_And leave me_  
><em>I know you see right through me <em>  
><em>I finally thought you knew me <em>  
><em>Well enough to know with you <em>  
><em>I feel so ordinary <em>

_It's a crime scene _  
><em>Someone killed our last dream <em>  
><em>Did you stop believing <em>  
><em>I can feel you letting go <em>  
><em>I can't be alone tonight <em>

_When I said I could move on and go _  
><em>you said I'm weak and it shows <em>  
><em>I couldn't go on with out you <em>  
><em>Now I'm sitting in this house alone <em>  
><em>wondering why I left home <em>  
><em>And I'm hoping that you know that <em>

_Till now, I always got by on my own _  
><em>I never really cared until I met you <em>  
><em>And now it chills me to the bone <em>  
><em>How do I get you alone <em>  
><em>How do I get you alone <em>

_I wonder where you are tonight _  
><em>No answer on the telephone <em>  
><em>And the night goes buy so very slow <em>  
><em>Oh, I hope that it won't end though <em>  
><em>Alone <em>

_And I'm hoping that you know that _

_Till now, I always got by on my own _  
><em>I never really cared until I met you <em>  
><em>And now it chills me to the bone <em>  
><em>How do I get you alone <em>

_Till now, I always got by on my own _  
><em>I never really cared until I met you <em>  
><em>And now it chills me to the bone <em>  
><em>How do I get you alone <em>  
><em>How do I get you alone"<em>

Before I met Zach, I always had to fend for my self. I didn't care about my life but Zach showed me a completely new world. A world were happiness _existed. _Where happiness wasn't just a dream. But now am left every night, sitting in bed wishing that it won't end alone, wondering why I even bothered to leave home.

The crowd cheered and I felt that familiar feeling of adrenalin rush go through my body. I smiled and waved. We played a few more songs before we said goodbye.

As I walked back to my changing room with the girls, something caught my which caused me to come to stop making Liz bump into me and fall. I couldn't even help her, I was too shocked.

And suddenly it made sense, why there were so many fans outside.

It's because The Blackthorne boys were here tonight.

_Zach _was here tonight.

And even in my state of shock, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was. The way he shook hands with the fans and how he smiled at them, showing how much he appreciated them. How his hair fell perfectly over his eyes and how he joked around with the other guys on stage. It looked as if he belonged there. Singing was his passion and you could tell how much it means to him when his on stage.

I love how when he started singing everyone in the room became quiet just to listen to him sing.

_"I kept waiting on a reason_  
><em>And a call that never came<em>  
><em>No I never, saw it comin'<em>  
><em>Somethin' in you<em>  
><em>Must have changed"<em>

I realised the words were directed at me, even though he had no idea I was here tonight. Then I did something that surprised everyone, I even surprised my self.

I grabbed a mike from god knows where, and walked on stage singing:

_"All the words unspoken_  
><em>Promises broken<em>  
><em>I cried for so long.<em>  
><em>Wasted too much time<em>  
><em>Should have seen the signs.<em>  
><em>Now I know, just what went wrong"<em>

Zach looked startled when he saw me. Something flashed in his eyes. Was it remorse? Anger or_ love_? I didn't have time to register what it meant because he was walking towards me and I was walking towards him. We were getting closer. He was close enough that if I reached out, I'd be able to touch him. Then me and him sung together:

_"I guess I wanted you more_  
><em>And looking back now I'm sure<em>  
><em>I wanted you more<em>  
><em>I guess I wanted you more"<em>

Then Zach began singing by himself.

_"All the nights we spent just talkin'_  
><em>Of the things we wanted out of life <em> I echoed after him _(out of life)_  
><em>Makin' plans and dreams together<em>  
><em>I wish I'd seen I was just too blind"<em>

I then started singing and put all my emotions into it.

_"My heart was open_  
><em>Exposed and hoping<em>  
><em>For you to lay it on the line"<em>

Zach joined in, singing with me.

_"But in the end it seemed_  
><em>There was no room for me<em>  
><em>Still I tried, to change your mind."<em>

_"I guess I wanted you more_  
><em>And looking back now I'm sure<em>  
><em>I wanted you more<em>  
><em>I guess I wanted you more<em>

_Ohhh, I don't need you_  
><em>I don't need you anymore<em>

_I guess I wanted you more_  
><em>And looking back now I'm sure<em>  
><em>I wanted you more<em>  
><em>I guess I wanted you more<em>

_I don't need you_  
><em>I don't need you any more"<em>

By the end, we where chest to chest and breathing hard.

The crowd errupted into applause but we were barley noticed. I was staring deeply into his eyes and I wished I could read his thoughts. The gold in his eyes glowed and his eyebrows were knitted together as he stared at me.

There was so much I wanted to tell him but I couldn't.

He opened his mouth to speak but I never got to know what he was going to say as I was pulled away. It was Bubblegum guard, he looked the most serious that I've ever seen him; Which meant that something was wrong, very wrong.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" I said, trying to get some information out of him. But he ignored me and continued dragging me through the crowds of people. People were running around me and I was so confused. I was trying to get a glimpse of the girls or Zach. But I couldn't see anyone I recognised.

I was starting to get dizzy, everything was a blur and I was so confused. I had enough of being lied to, and not being told anything.

I pulled my hands away from Bubblegum guard and forced him to stop.

"Miss, come on. We don't have time for this! I need to get you out of here!" He said.

"I aren't going anywhere until you tell me what's happening!" I said.

"I've been ordered by Joe not to tell you now, but we really need to leave. Now!" He said.

"Well too bad, cause I aren't going anywhere!"

"Fine, I was going with the easy way but I guess I'll have to do it the hard way!" Bubblegum guard said before reaching to pick me up.

But he was interrupted by a voice that I knew all too well.

**so hows that for an update? am not really happy with it but it'll do.**

**revieeeew?**


	15. Chapter 15

**hey guys! you guys are amazing, your reviews make me smile! well am not gonna make this long but b sure to read the AN at the bottom!**

**chap dedicated to:**

MAX-FANG-FAX - **hehe, but shh don't tell anyyyyyoneeee!**

F0reverRand0m** - hehe don't worry promise zammie is coming in a bit!**

Upsladuckes** - thnxxx there is only a teeny tiny bit of zammie here but promise more to come! **

GGirl**- thnxxxx! and aww i didn't think i could make anyone cry! **

gogirl369**- haha thats good to hear! **

Natalie**- aww ur review put a smile to my face! am glad that made you happy :) ur awesome ^.^**

katie2061** - oh i think i just did ;)**

XxCandyygirlxX** - *sigh*i think everyone pretty much guessed who it was, i didn't make it that obvious did i?**

Bubblegum04**- dont be saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad! i updated! n thnxxx ur the best!**

apollo7448** - haha yup we all do it! haha yeah i know but still they are geniuses! **

teddy978** - awwwwwwwwww thnxxxx honey! u r sooooo sweeeeet! and ha we'll see what happens with them two!**

sherce** - haha thnxxx hope i didn't make u wait that long!**

celery - **haha read to find out!**

**well here is chapter 15: (oh sowwyyy for the swearing!)**

His voice sent shivers down my body, and it wasn't the good kind.

My hands started shaking the way it always reacted to his threatening voice. My heart pounded ten times faster and my eyes widened in fear. Oh how I wish I'd just listened to Bubblegum guard, then maybe I wouldn't be here right now.

"Hey! You b*tch!" His voice roared over the other guards that were trying to block his way.

I shrunk back against Bubblegum guard, who pushed me behind him protectively.

I watched in horror as my father broke free of their clasp and punched the guards into unconsciousness.

That was when Bubblegum guard put his arm around me trying to get me to move. But I was frozen in fear; I couldn't move a single muscle. It's as if he had control over me, forcing me to stand still while he hurled cruel words at me. Like I was a piece in his chess game and he kept putting me in the front line.

He tried to attack me but Bubblegum guard stood in his way. This of course meant that Bubblegum guard got all the hits. Bubblegum guard defended himself, but my father was stronger as he was in the military before. I tried to stop him but Bubblegum guard pushed me away and told me to run. As if! I grabbed my father's shoulders and tried to pull him of Bubblegum guard but he was too strong. He shrugged me of him and I fell to the floor. Then he punched Bubblegum guard one more time before he fell to the floor too.

My father turned slowly to me.

"What do you want? Why do you keep hurting me? Why can't you just leave me alone? Why do you hurt everyone I care about?" I whispered, tears streaming down my face.

"What do you think you're doing? I never said you could runaway, you ungrateful piece of sh*t! After all I've done for you! When your mother left you, I raised you! I paid for all those hospital visits! I fed you and clothed you, when no one was there! But did you ever say thank you? NO! Then you go and disobey me! I am your father! You're just like your mother, a sl*ut and a backstabbing b*tch!" He shouted and with every word he beat me.

I was on the floor, and suddenly something ignited inside of me. A fire full of anger lighted and all the sorrow and sadness was replaced with rage and fury. My hands balled into fists, which were covered in dirt and blood.

My eyes snapped open and I think he saw all the ferocity and wrath in my eyes, because he stepped back looking startled.

I slowly got up and smoothed my dress. Then I bent over and held the bottom of the dress before ripping it causing a slit to be made. When it reached just above my knees, I ripped of all the bottom part. I knew Estella and Macey will kill me, but this has to be done if I was gonna kick some butt.

Then I took a step towards my father and I lifted my foot and kicked him in the stomach, the heel of my shoes stabbing him.

He fell back and I stood over him saying

"_I can't ever get it right, no matter how hard I try. _I tried to please you but whatever I did was never enough! You stole the heart of my happiness and you dare to accuse me of being ungrateful? The only person here who is ungrateful is you! You never fed me! I was the one who prepared the meals, who cleaned up your mess! I was even your punching bag, when you were drunk! And you have the decency to tell me you're my _father_? Well listen to this, you are _not _my father. You are a poor excuse of a father. My father was Mathew Morgan and you're just Christopher Morgan to me. And last but not least, my mum never left me. You took her away from me. She wasn't a sl*t or a backstabbing b*tch. She loved my real father and when he died, she learnt to love you. But that isn't enough for you. You had to kill her in the cruellest way possible while her daughter was watching." I whispered the last part.

His expression was pure shock, but then his anger returned. He didn't like the fact that I was right, that everything I just said was true.

He got back on his feet and launched at me. But this time I was ready, the years I spent training had finally come to use since I wasn't scared anymore. I avoided his punch and punched him. I started hitting him and put all my frustration into him.

I was so into hurting him, the way he hurt me that I failed to notice all the cameras and someone shouting my name.

I only realised what I was doing when I felt safe and warm hands wrap around my waist and pull me of Christopher.

I looked up and saw Zach, and I don't think I was ever so glad to see him. His eyes were full of concern and worry. He pulled me slowly to him and stroked my hair as if he thought I was gonna break. I grabbed his shirt and started crying. This was just too much.

I didn't cry for myself, I cried for the girl who lost her mum and both fathers at a young age. I cried for the girl who had her childhood ripped away from her, the one that was broken.

In the background I heard the siren of an ambulance and a police car. I opened my eyes and saw them putting Christopher into a stretcher.

"Wait!" I yelled.

I broke out of Zach's hold and ran up to him.

People tried to grab me, but there was one last thing I wanted to say to him.

I reached him and he flinched when he saw me.

I slowly bent down and gently kissed his head and whispered

"Thank you for making me stronger".

**hey guys again! i know this isn't to my best ability but i really dont have time to go over it again since am doing this during my revision time! my finals are coming up and am panicking! **

**OKAY NOW THIS NEXT BIT IS IMPORTANT!**

**okay guys there are only a few more chapter left to this story (7-10)! omg am finally gonna finish a storyyyy! But yes there is a but, am gonna start a neeeeeeeeeew oneee! it's gonna be called "mischievous kiss"!**

**and am gonna update my other stories soon i promise! but i think am gonna finish this story first, what do u prefer? I update all or just finish this off first?**

**well till next time!**

**n reviewwww!**


	16. Chapter 16

**THIS IS A repost of previous chap 16! I only changed a few things but i hope u like it! **

**well improvement is dedicated to:**

Forever. Half. Full ** - loooool**

gogirl369** - thank you!**

anon- **none taken, i dont mind criticism cause then i can improve. thnx, promise to try harder in the future :) **

GGirl**- yeah well this is only a re post of the last chap, but still better than nothinh :) and thnx P.S. they're bunnies ;)**

Natalie**- thank yoou! awww ur review made me feel better :) yeah i managed to do my h/w in the morning :) and from ur review i realised i missed a part! so i re posted it so now you can see who was at the water fountain :) and i'll try to update faster for you :)**

Bubblegum04**- haha well this is only an improvement of chap 16! thnx and i luv it when u review :)**

sherce**- awwww thnxxx! ur pretty awesome too :) and thnx for understanding and good luck on ur exams too!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys its been a while but guess wot AM FINALLY SIXTEEN! (shhhh dont tell anyone my age though, i trust u lot :) my exams are starting so am not sure how often i'll be updaing but i promise after about 16th of june updates are gonna be fasttt! so i think there will be only up tp 20 chapters left! ugh the story is nearly finished! *wipes tears*<strong>

**chap dedicated to:**

MAX-FANG-FAX** - haha thank you! next chap will be very exciting i think :)**

teddy978** - haha thnxxx well see about that :)  
><strong>

GGirl** - aww thnx! this chap isnt sad so you wont have to worry about crying:)**

Natalie**- aw dont worry there will be about 20 chapters so 4 more to go! and haha i assure u i am innocent! aww thnxx ur so sweet!**

Celery** - thank you, glad u enjoyed it :)**

gogirl369** - well not really but thank you, your pretty amazing too ;)**

F0reverRand0m** - haha i love ur enthusiasm! thank yoooooooooou! :)**

SharonLoves1D**- thank yoou! yes i will do that in future chapters! oh n reply to ur review to 'i always get my way' yes i do in fact adooooooooore 1D! did u not see the refrences i made? (there is one in this chap!) so u do not have to worry about not reading my stories any more :)  
><strong>

sherce** - aww thnx babes! yeah it will also be a Gallagher one :) **

katie2061** - haha ur review made me laugh! i love ur scoring! :)**

XxCandyygirlxX** - haha thats good :) aww thnxx u r so sweeeeeet! i think am gonna finish this first since that's what most of u guys said.**

MusicChick11711** - hey Nelle! sorry havent replied but promise ill reply tom! and haha yeah i love it when that happens to me! yeah it seems like am finishing this one off first! ur awesome, just wanted u to know that ;)**

Bubblegum04**- awwwwww u r so cuteeeeee! thnx u made me happy :)**

Laugh-a-lot-Martian**- thank yooooooooooooooou! sorry for not updating faster!**

**okay so here is chap 16:**

Its been a week since my encounter with Christopher. Joe and Abby weren't pleased with the way I acted since I was on the front page of nearly every newspaper and magazine. And they weren't saying good stuff.

During that week I sung on the radio, one of my newest songs with Grant who rapped. I had written it the day after the encounter and when I saw the articles. The song was called 'Read all about it'. I had written it for both my dad and Christopher.

_"I wanna sing, I wanna shout__  
><em>I wanna scream till the words dry out<em>  
><em>So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid<em>  
><em>They can read all about it, read all about it<em>, _Oh__

_Nothing to hide__  
><em>Strive for the smother<em>  
><em>Suffered and cried<em>  
><em>Strife made me tougher<em>  
><em>Never mumbled or shy'd<em>  
><em>The trouble I rise above em<em>  
><em>Expectations to get rep<em>  
><em>Ain't never begged yet<em>  
><em>When I wanted to get pence, hustle,<em>  
><em>To be, I'm exactly what my neck says.. Lucky<em>  
><em>That sk*t said I tried to cash in on my Dad's death,<em>  
><em>I wanted to vent but I said f*ck all<em>  
><em>After all you were never kin to me,<em>  
><em>Family is something that you never been to me,<em>  
><em>In fact making it harder for me to see my father was the only thing that<em>  
><em>You ever did for me<em>_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout__  
><em>I wanna scream till the words dry out<em>  
><em>So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid<em>  
><em>They can read all about it, read all about it, oh<em>_

_Dear dad.__  
><em>As a kid I looked up to you,<em>  
><em>Only thing was I never saw enough of you<em>  
><em>Last thing I said to you was I hated you,<em>  
><em>I loved you but now it's too late to say to you<em>  
><em>Just didn't know what to do and how to deal with it,<em>  
><em>Even now deep down I'm still livid<em>  
><em>To think, I used to blame me,<em>  
><em>I wonder what I did to you to make you hate me<em>  
><em>I wasn't even bad, life's a journey and mine wasn't an easy rideYou never even got to see me rap,<em>_

_I just wish you woulda reached out,_  
><em>I wish you woulda been round when I been down<em>  
><em>I wish that you could see me now,<em>  
><em>Wherever you are I really hope you find peace<em>  
><em>But know that if I ever have kids,<em>  
><em>Unlike you I'll never let them be without me<em>

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout__  
><em>I wanna scream till the words dry out<em>  
><em>So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid<em>  
><em>They can read all about it, read all about it, oh<em>_

_I write songs i cant listen to,__  
><em>Everything I have, I give to you<em>  
><em>In every one of these lines I sing to you<em> _My job's more like public service_  
><em>My life just became yours to read and interpret<em>  
><em>If you heard it it'd come across a lot different at times<em>  
><em>I throw fits when I read how they word things<em>  
><em>You've see me smile<em>  
><em>Now you're gonna have to see me hurt<em>  
><em>Coz pretending everything is alright when it ain't, really isn't working<em>_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout__  
><em>I wanna scream till the words dry out<em>  
><em>So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid<em>  
><em>They can read all about it, read all about it, oh<em>_

_I ain't censoring myself for nobody__  
><em>I'm the only thing I can be,<em>  
><em>All that is good, all that is bad, all that is, me<em>_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout__  
><em>I wanna scream till the words dry out<em>  
><em>So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid<em>  
><em>They can Read all about it<em>  
><em>Read all about it, oh"<em>_

Tears formed in my eyes, as I started singing it under my breath. That song held so much meaning. It spoke words that I never had the courage to say. It said all my thoughts and emotions that I was too afraid to show. It was like an abstract from my diary. And it was there for the whole world to see, but I wasn't afraid.

I was in a car, with Joe and Abby on either side of me. We were going to court as I had to testify against Christopher.

When we arrived, I met my lawyer Danielle Peazer **(sup directioners :) and Nelle!) **outside the building.

"Good morning honey, how are you this morning?" She asked wrapping her arms around my shoulders, leading me into the building.

"Fine" I simply replied.

A few minutes later We were all waiting outside the courtroom waiting to be let in. I was starting to feel nervous and anxious. Danielle sensed this so she sent me to get a drink from the water fountain that we saw on our way here.

I bent down and placed my mouth over the tap. I took a few sips before pulling back and wiping my lips with the back of my hand. As I looked up, my eyes locked with cruel icy blue eyes.

His eyes were so cold. They were vicious and brutal. They were eyes that I can never forget. Eyes that will haunt my dreams forever.

These eyes belonged to Christopher. He held my gaze for a few seconds before the corner of his lips twitched and curved into a smirk. His smirk didn't make my heart skip a beat like Zach's. It didn't make my knees go weak; It didn't make me want to reach out, turn the other side of his lips up, so I could see how beautiful he looked like when he smiled.

Instead it made the blood in my veins go cold. It made me feel threatened and alarmed. It also made me want to wipe it of his face. But it also made me realise that he wasn't sorry. He wasn't sorry that he murdered my mother right before my eyes. That he ripped away my childhood, my happiness, my _life_. No he wasn't sorry at all.

He _enjoyed _doing it. He wanted revenge, with my mum gone and no one to protect me he had his freedom to avenge. He was just a broken soul that wanted vengeance for his broken heart.

Then before I could do anything, the guards tugged on his arms and lead him away. **(if u guys got confused, the guards were taking Christopher to the courtroom and on the way there cam n him made eye contact) **

ZXC

As I left the building I declined any ride offers from Joe and Abby. I knew that they had planed to go out after and I didn't want to interrupt them.

As I walked down the steps I let my hair down and run my fingers through it. I sighed, I felt a huge relief when the judge announced that he will spend the remaining years of his life in prison. I was glad, now I could finally walk down the street without having to look over my shoulder all the time; I could maybe get some sleep tonight.

I hailed a cab and told the driver to take me home. Sitting in the back seat I slipped of my heels and leaned my head against the window and watched people go by.

I couldn't help but wonder what each person's story was.

That guy sitting alone, how did he get that scar?

That lady begging on the phone, who abandoned her?

The boy walking with his head down, why is he being bullied?

That little girl sitting with tears streaming down her face, where is her mum?

"Stop the car! Stop the car!" I shouted to the driver; startling him, making him press on the breaks hard forcing the car to come to a stop.

I quickly opened the door and ran back to that little girl. Seeing that little girl made something inside me snap. I wanted to be able to help at least one of these people, and if it meant finding that girls mum, then so be it.

I stood in front of the little girl before crouching down. When her big eyes met mine something inside me broke. She reminded me of myself. Lost and scared without her mum. And I didn't want another girl suffering the way I did, so I stuck my hand out towards her.

She looked down at my hand then to my eyes then my hands again, as if debating whether to trust me or not. I smiled encouragingly, silently telling her that she could. She slowly pulled her thumb out of her mouth and placed her hands inside mine.

I pulled her up and started walking looking for her mum.

We wondered around for about half an hour before I heard "Emily? Emily is that you?"

We both turned around and saw a woman whose eyes where red and hair was a mess. But in that split second I don't think I've ever seen anyone look so happy.

"Mamma!" shouted Emily before running into her mothers arms.

I smiled watching the mum embrace her child.

I turned around and walked away feeling better about myself.

After a few steps the mum spoke "Wait! How can I thank you?"

I turned back around and said "Just love your daughter with all your heart and always be there for her"

**(dunno if you guys thought that this part was pointless for the story, but i wanted to show cam moving on, getting over the death of her mum. so i thought i should do it this way :)**

ZXC

I was humming as I walked to my apartment. I had a ghost of a smile on my face, happy that I had helped someone today.

I looked at the trees and admired how the leaves were all different shades of reds and oranges. The wind blew making leaves swirl and dance around like fames of fire. Autumn had always been my favourite season. It was like a new start, a new chance. A time for the old leaves to fall and let the new ones grow. As if falling down to the ground is an opportunity to make you get up and be a better and stronger person. And when the wind blows and the leaves rustle, a melody is produced to give us hope. To tell us to hold on and have hope, to remind us of what is about to come.

As I got closer to my apartment I thought hmm what's that weird smell? Smells like... something's burning?

I look up at the sky and see a cloud of smoke coming from the direction am heading. What's happening?

I started to walk faster and a fire truck passed me with its siren ringing loudly in my ears. This only made me panic more.

My fast walking turned into a full sprint as I got more desperate. I just hoped what I would see next would not confirm my suspensions.

But nothing could prepare me for the moment when I came to a halt and saw the whole building burst into flames...

**okay guys this isnt the best chap, i know since i didnt go over it but its past midnight here and i have 3 h/w due in tom and i chose not to do them and instead update! so will u plz leave me a little prezzie for my birthday by clicking on this button? (its freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)**

**oh n my rabbit gave birth to 3 little babies on my birthday n we didn't even know she was pregnant! but sadly they all died today (was her first birth, and the probability of them surviving is very low) so R.I.P. little babies **


	17. Chapter 17

**hey guys its been a while :) last chap didn't get many reviews but thnx for those who did.**

**i was listening to 'it will rain' by bruno mars while writing this, just thought i'd let u know _**

**chap dedicated to:**

Bubblegum04 - **awww thnxxxx! a very nice present :) haha i know h/w sucks but now i have finals. last year in high school. (british curriculum) thnxx a lot ^.^**

BLACK FIRE-SilverGallagherGirl- **haha thnx! even though i already responded, ill say it here again. it is by professor green and emeli sande. the building that is on fire is cammie's and zach's apartment building.**

write- **hah thnx, u made me feel motivated to write this chap and if I fail my two exams tomorrow, i know who i need to blame ;)**

**Chap 17!**

The place that I came to know as home was engulfed in flames. An angry blaze surrounded the building destroying my home. Flames of of red, orange and yellow burned the building making me feel as if it was burning my own heart. After all they did say that home is where the heart is.

Never would I have ever thought that I would have to experience such an awful and devastating incident again. Why was this happening? Why is it happening all over again?

I stood still a few seconds, absorbing the scenery before me. There were people screaming, ambulances and a fire truck were parked with firemen emerging from the doors. Children with tears streaming down their faces as they held on to their mothers and I longed for that comfort.

This thought reminded me of my most precious possession that lay on my bed at this very moment. And I couldn't let the only thing I had left of my mother be lost while I did nothing to stop it. It was my mum's last gift to me, her guitar. It's what's been there for me when I was getting over Zach, I would play songs on it until I felt better. It's what I saved, instead of saving my mum. And it seems I will be risking my life for it once again.

I ran into the building without looking back, paying no attention to the people screaming at me to stop and escaped the firemen's desperate grasps.

As I quickly went up the stairs, I wrapped my scarf over my nose and mouth. But the smoke still managed to find a way into my lungs, making me start coughing. My eyes started watering making everything go blurry. I held on to the banister to keep myself from falling as the lack of oxygen made me feel dizzy.

The smoke got thicker as I neared my apartment and it got harder to breathe. The smoke entered my body, poisoning my lungs.

I finally reached my door and quickly jammed the key inside the lock and opened the door. I went into my room, grabbed my mother's guitar and left. But as I closed my door, I saw that Zach's door was slightly open.

Zach never left his door open unless he was home, in case I had a nightmare and needed to get to him. I guess he never stopped leaving it open, even after our argument. This made something inside me stir but I didn't have time to dwell on it.

I debated in my head whether to go check or leave, as I made a mental note that the fire was getting closer.

I quickly opened his door before I changed my mind.

"Zach? Zach! Zach..." I tried to shout between my coughs.

I went past his kitchen and looked in his living room. Nope, no Zach. As I entered his room I saw him.

He was lying on the floor, unmoving.

I refused to think the worst and flipped him over. I felt a pang when I saw the face that hurt me but I still loved. His face still as beautiful as ever, was abnormally pale. I wondered if under his eyelids, where his eyes still as green as before?

I bent my head over him and checked his breathing. He was breathing but barley. He must have inhaled a lot of the smoke and passed out.

"Zach. Zach, Zach? ZACH!" I desperately tried to wake him, but his eyes remained closed.

I wished he would just open his eyes, so I could look into his beautiful emerald orbs and be reassured.

I knew the fire was getting closer and I feared that we couldn't make it out. No, I can't afford to think like that. I pushed all the negative thoughts away and focused on the situation at hand.

I gave up trying to wake him and decided I would have to carry him. But this meant that I had to leave my mother's guitar behind, the only thing I had left of her.

Last time I was faced with this situation, I had made the wrong choice. I chose the easy way out and saved the guitar. But this time I would make the right decision.

I draped Zach's arm over my shoulder and wrapped my own around his waist. I pulled him up with struggle and tried to drag him with me. He was too heavy, I knew I couldn't carry him.

I half carried him, half dragged him to the front door. I didn't know how long I was going to last, my body was already weak from all the smoke I inhaled. But I would get Zach out safe, even if it's the last thing I do.

I held the metal door handle and felt that it was extremely hot. I opened the door and to confirm my assumption, I saw that the fire blocked our path.

I panicked.

"What should I do?" I thought.

I had to think fast but all the smoke was slowing down my thoughts. I looked back inside and spotted a blanket on one of the couches.

I hurriedly went over to it, then wrapped it around me and Zach as best as I could. Then I faced the fire again.

I pull Zach along with me and walk through the fire. The blanket didn't do much protection and I could feel the fire burn into my skin making me yelp in pain. My whole body was shaking and sweating; I thought I was going to collapse but I kept moving. When we reached an area where there was no fire, I got rid of the blanket or what was left of it.

I looked at Zach to see if any damage was done to his beautiful face, and I was relieved that it was fine. But then something caught my eye, his feet. They were literately on fire.

I screamed as I dropped him, and reached for his feet. I took off his shoes and socks, burning my hand in the process. I wanted to pass out from the pain, but I couldn't. I _needed _to get Zach out.

I didn't have time to assess the damage done to his feet because the fire was catching up to us.

I stumbled to my feet and tried to carry Zach again and headed for the stairs. The fire was surrounding us now and the only path was the stairs but it was creeping up to us fast. It was so close that I could feel the heat burning my skin and eating away at my flesh.

We had no time to go at the slow pace we were going at. The fire was right behind us now and I knew I had to act fast.

"Am so sorry Zach" I said to him, before kissing his cheek and pushing him down the stairs.

Hey don't judge me, it was either that or burn to death. He has more of a chance living falling down the stairs.

With one last look at the fire, I went after him. Since we lived on the second floor this meant that we had another flight of stairs to go. But there was a problem. There were_ no_ stairs, the fire had eaten all of it away. There was a huge gap between this and the next platform.

I wanted to give up then. Just curl into a ball and let the flames burn me alive. I was just so_ tired_ of all this. The heartbreak and all these fire accidents. This_ life._ Everything was just so miserable.

But I couldn't do that, I promised my self to get Zach out alive, I wasn't going to let another loved one die in a fire.

Fire had destroyed my life before and I wasn't going to let it do it again.

**(guys this next little bit might sound unrealistic but i couldn't think of another way for them to get to the other side :) **

I ripped off a long curtain that was hanging on the window. I tied it around Zach's waist professionally like I was trained to do in girl scouts. I then secured the other end around my own waist.

Then I took a deep breath took a few steps back. The possibility of this working was very low, but I didn't have a better idea. I sprinted as fast as I could and when my feet touched the edge of the floor, I pushed as hard as I could and jumped.

My hand caught the edge of the platform firmly and my body hung under me. But my grip loosened when Zach's body fell under me. His weight was pulling me down.

I started crying, I couldn't hold on for long. My hands and fingers were already burnt with blisters forming and applying pressure on them wasn't good. The pain was unbearable, i would have even cut my fingers off, if it meant that the pain would just go away. My body felt so weak, my arms ached and I was still coughing.

Then a mental image of my mum burning as she died flashed in my mind, reminding me of my promise.

With all the power I had left in me, I hauled my self up and brought my legs over the platform. Then I got hold of the curtain between me and Zach and pulled with all my strength, bringing Zach closer. But as the material rubbed against the sharp edge, it started to rip.

"No!" I yelled as I let go of the curtain and quickly reached over wrapped my arms around his waist, stopping him from falling. I pulled him up and let out a breath, that I had been holding when he was lying safely next to me. Well not exactly 'safe'.

I lay back on the ground and took a few seconds to rest. I could see the exit from here.

I lifted myself of the ground and turned to Zach. Seeing the exit made me feel motivated, we could make it out. We _will_ make it out.

But when I heard the creaking of wood and a loud crack, my hope crashed down just like the big piece of wood that was making its way towards us.

I covered Zach's body with mine and prayed that he will survive.

**right so i hope this was good enough but i had to really rush it since i have TWO FINAL EXAMS tomorrow and i didnt revise so sorry for any mistakes. **

**so the next update will probably be in 3 weeks because by then i would have finished all exams!**

**well till then :)**

**oh n dont forget to revieeeew ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**hey guys... am so sorry. it seems every time i update i have to apologize but i wont bore u with my excuses so i think i should just get on with it. i'll try to finish this story soon, only 2 more left!**

**chap dedicated to:**

Natalie - **thnx :) finals were alright. hope u like this chap**

MusicChick11711 - **haha yeah drama and lots of drama :) its okay it doesnt matter ttl .**

bubblegum04- **thnx i hope ur finals were good and thnx 4 understanding n sorry i took long **

rabbitlavell - **thnx for reviewing :)**

awesomeness1275 - **haha i know how u feel which makes me feel horrible for letting u go through that but i hope u enjoy this chap**

Celery - **i try (or well she tries :) sry 4 taking too long :/**

XxCandyygirlxX - **thnxx hope u luv this one too :) and to answer ur question no she doent have her mums guitar with her. she had to leave it behind to save zach.**

IsPy-PaNdAs - **its okay and am so sorry i shoudve updated soon :/but hope u like this chap**

Powerof923 - **haha thnx i think i would even consider that review for all 18 chapters :) its okay and i think this is one of the longest reviews i received and thnx and i hope u update ur story really soon :) **

Guest - **aww thnx ur amazing :) haha true**

itasca36 -** thnx 4 reviewing **

Guest - **thnx and am sorry am not gonna stop am just a slow updater i guess which am gonna try change...**

**finally chap 18:**

Lilies.

I could smell lots and lots of lilies. And I hated it. Their scent filled my nostrils, suffocating me. It reminded me of my mother's funeral. Their sweet, floral and honey like fragrance didn't seem appropriate for the occasion. After all, who would want to smell these things while grieving for the loss of their mother?

But here I am once again, with their smell floating in the air, causing me to recall and remember certain moments. The night she died, the funeral and the abuse.

Where was I anyway? I could hear familiar voices talking in hushed tones. What were they saying?

As my other senses began to kick in, I realised that I was lying on a very stiff and uncomfortable bed. The sheets made my skin itch and my throat felt dry. I tried to move around to get comfortable but gasped when pain shot through my chest making it hard to breathe. I attempt to move my hands or speak but my hands feel heavy and no sound come out. My soundless words fall and hit the ground.

I wanted this pain to stop, to stop right now. I... need to go. Anywhere... just anywhere.

My eyes snapped open and my heart was beating at an abnormal rate. I was blinded for a moment. When my vision cleared, I took in my surroundings.

I was in hospital.

A muffled yelp came from Liz as she noticed that I was awake.

In a matter of seconds Liz, Macey and Bex where all crowding around me.

Liz's eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying, and knowing her she probably was. Her skin was so pale, almost as white as the crispy sheets that were wrapped around me.

Macey's face was clear of make up, which was strange for her not that she needed it anyway. But I noticed that she had bags under eyes and her hair fell flat as if it hadn't been washed for days.

Bex's face didn't have any natural colour to it and her eyes didn't have that mischievous glint. It held a mixture of astonishment, anger, happiness.

"Oh my god Cammie you're alive!" Lizzy said dramatically, quickly grasping my arm as if it was her attempt to stop me from going anywhere.

"Cameron, I swear if you ever do that again, I will personally raise you from the dead and bloody murder you again! What were you thinking! It's my job to be reckless, god you've gone bonkers!" Bex said, while squeezing my shoulders tightly.

"Guess that's what love does to you, huh? Makes you go crazy" Macey said giving me a small smile.

It was then I remembered the reason of me being here, Zach.

"Zach! Where is Zach? Oh my god, is he okay? I need to see him! Zach!" I started screaming and trashing around trying to get up.

But Bex's and Macey's firm grip kept me down.

I was too busy shouting and trying to escape their holds to notice Liz disappear. However I did notice when she came back with a nurse.

The nurse approached me calmly and said "stay calm sweety, this is gonna hurt only a little"

That's when I noticed the needle in her hand. I then broke into hysterics. I kicked and punched the air and did what ever I could but I froze when I felt a sting on my arm.

Everything went blurry and I drowned into blackness.

ZXC

The next time I cam around, only Bex was here.

"They went home to rest, we've all been here the past few days." She answered my unasked question.

I nodded. "How is Zach? Is he okay?" I said, the question that has been hunting me since forever.

"Yeah, he's okay, thanks to you" Bex said rolling her eyes at me.

I blushed and looked down. I gasped, when I saw my hands.

Both my palms were wrapped in white gauze, and my arms had lots of scratches and scars.

"Your hands were badly burned, you have three broken ribs and your lungs are lightly damaged from heat inhalation."

"Oh" was all I could manage.

"Yeah"

We stayed silent for a while, not needing to say anything. Silence spoke for us.

Then one by one, tears started falling from Bex's eyes. And before I realised it, I was crying too.

We held onto each other, pouring our emotions into our tears.

"I-I thought I was gonna lose you, and it's just so _unfair_ cause cause you've been through _so_ much and your still holding on. And if there was anyone in the world who doesn't deserve this, it would be you Cammie. And Lizzy, I mean the meanest thing shes done is not say "bless you" when someone sneezed" she chuckled. **(liam payne :)**

I couldn't help but let out a giggle as well.

"Can I... see him?" I asked.

Bex gave me a look.

"What? I saved his life. I just want to see if I done a good job or not"

"Right..."

ZXC

So that's how I found myself outside a hospital room that was labelled "Mr Goode".

I was bending down with one hand on my knees and the other across my middle, as I was wheezing from pain. Jeez, the least they can do is give me painkillers.

I brought my hand to lean on the door, but as the door was ajar it opened.

When I caught sight of Zach I forgot everything. It was like time had stopped ticking. I stood for a bit before I took slow steps towards him.

My eyes ran over him, inspecting his body of any damage.

His skin was free of scars except a few scratches here and there.

But I noticed his feet were wrapped up. I then remembered, his feet... they were on fire.

Oh my god, his beautiful feet... I couldn't save them. What if he cant walk any more? Or if they have to cut of his toes?

"Hey"

I look up and see Zach's eyes (which I must say, looked greener than ever) staring at me.

"Hi" I whisper back.

"So... you look good" Zach says.

"You look alright your self"

"Um Grant told me about what happened so *cough* I wanted to say *cough* thanks"

"Don't mention it, I would have done it for anyone else"

I guess that was the wrong think to say, cause something stirred in his eyes.

"Yeah" he said looking away.

Awkward silence.

"So I guess I'll see you around" I said turning away.

As I was walking to the door, I paused and turned my head back when Zach started speaking "Oh and Cammie? you might want to tie the strings on the back"

I turned back in horror, did Zach Goode just see my ass?

**hehe ive always hated hospital gowns :P I just wanted to end the chap on a lighter tone but my humour isn't very good now since its 6am here**

**anyway review? **

**just so u know i'll send the next chapters_ preview_ to those who _review_ ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**hey guys. sorry i havent updated in ages. so many stuff happened the past month like skl is really hard now and am struggling to keep up, a family member passed away and i had a mini kidney infection :/**

**and can i just say you guys are absolutely beautiful. your reviews make me smile :)**

**so yeah chap dedicated to:**

IsPy-PaNdAs**- thank you :) am sorry i did it again :(**

xXxGGirlxXx**- haha glad u liked it :) p.s. there is lots of zammie in this chappie :)**

Upsladuckes**- yeah his feet will be fineee :) haha hope u liked the preview**

ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er**- haha yh, can tell ur a fan two from the name :) go directioners! we shall gain world domination one day**

XxCandyygirlxX**- haha yh i love awkward moments they make me laugh! unless its between me n someone, then its just... awkward. **

IamMe03**- thanksssss :) :) :)**

Cameron R. Goode-** thank yooooou! that means a lot to me :)**

Wouldnt-wanna-be-anyone-but-me**- hello hummus! haha glad ur still alive then :)**

bubblegum04**- hahaha yh poor cam! thats good and yh we cant all be good at every single subject *cough*french*cough* mine were alright though i was a bit disapointed in some but happy I passed everything :) and good luck with your maths! **

Zale007**- haha n this story loves u tooooo!**

PrincessMoi**- thank yooou!**

Seiren Cross**- thnxxx ur awesome too!**

MAX-FANG-FAX-** aw glad ur back! n yh skl does really suck :P haha thnxx**

F0reverDefyingGravity**- awwww don't dieeee! u'll really like this chap i promise! n can i just say that I love you?  
><strong>

MusicChick11711**- hey nelle! thnxxx :) i shall talk to u really soon, hopefully tomorrow**

**chap 19:**

"Guys, I think am ready to forgive Zach" I said

Its been three months since I woke up at the hospital. Three months since I've seen Zach.

Those months were long and hard as I had to rest a long time so my ribs could heal. Also I couldn't do anything for myself because of my burned hands. So Macey offered to let me stay with her, since I had no where to live. The fans were absolutely amazing and supportive. They sent me lots of presents and kept asking when I was going to start singing again.

You see since my lungs were damaged, the doctor said I couldn't sing for two months. But Liz is making me not sing for three, because she thinks two months is too early and I will "lose my voice" if I sing.

So now we were all sitting around Macey's living room (I guess its kinda mine too, now) watching 'Pretty Little Liars'. I've gotta admit, am addicted to that show. I never knew watching TV could be that fun.

Eyes widened, mouths dropped open, spoons filled with ice cream fell after I spoke.

I had been thinking about it since I saw him at the hospital. When I saw him, I realised how much I missed his gorgeous green orbs and his stupid smirk. I missed his adorable dimples and the way his eyes wrinkled at the corners when he laughed. I missed being the_ reason_ he laughed.

"Are you serious?" Macey asked.

"Um yeah..."

"Oh my god that's great!" Liz squealed.

The same time Bex said "About time, girl!"

I giggled, "yeah"

"Well what you waiting for? Go get him!" Bex said, pushing me off the couch.

I fell with a thud on the floor.

"Oww! Bex!" I groaned.

"I can't go now! I don't even know what to say. Plus I don't even know where he lives any more"

"You'll know what to say when the time comes, as for his location; we have boyfriends for that" Macey said as she took out her phone and called someone which I presume is Nick.

"Sup m'lady" I heard a voice say from the other end.

"Guess what?" Macey said, getting to the point. Well she was never one for pleasantries.

"Are Grant and Jonas gay for each other?"

"No... anyway Cam wants to see Zach"

"Really? Thats great man!"

"Yeah, that's where you come in. Where is Zach staying now?"

A minute later Macey threw me a paper with an address written on it.

ZXC

As I ran through the streets, flashbacks of little intimate moments between me and Zach ran through my head.

_"Skittles or M&Ms?" I asked. _

_We were playing 20 questions. _

_"M&Ms" Zach said._

_"Why?"_

_"Cause you're the 'M' to my 'M&Ms'" he said winking. _

_Ever since then, I've had a secret obsession with M&Ms._

_z*c _

**(anyone see the mistletoe?) **

_We were crossing he road, as I took a step, he pulled me back just as a car passed speeding where I was a second ago. _

_"Thanks" I said breathless as I stared into his eyes. _

_"I will always protect you"_

_"Forever?"_

_"Forever and always"_

_z*c_

_"That's not fair!" I moaned as I lost another round of Monopoly. _

_"What isn't?"_

_"You always win!"_

_"Cause am just that Goode"_

_"Ugh you suck"_

_"Actually you suck, you lose so bad even though you cheat. Admit it, you're a sore loser"_

_"Yeah but am your sore loser"_

_z*c_

I stood breathless before a tall building.

Zach is in there.

Am going to see Zach soon. As I thought that, I became nervous. What if he doesn't want to take me back? What if he found someone else?

I pushed these thoughts away and took a shaky step forward.

546, 547 and... bingo 548.

The door was slightly ajar, I knocked lightly on the door but no one answered.

I figured I needed to knock harder, so I as brought my knuckles against the door again I said "Hey Zach-"

My knock was much harder as the door fully opened revealing-

"Tina?" I said in disbelief.

"Am sorry!" Tina said.

"Cammie!" I heard Zach shout.

But it was too late, I was running back the way I came from.

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cr- too late am crying.

I felt so stupid! How can I fall for the same trick twice?

I left the building hearing footsteps behind me, I quickened my pace.

Great, its raining. Pathetic fallacy much?

"Cammie wait!" Zach pleaded as he got hold of my wrist.

"What do you want? To rub it in my face that your with Tina? To break my heart again? Haven't you done enough?" I said refusing to turn around and face him.

I was afraid if I did, I would fall for his eyes all over again. Though I heard desperation in his voice, no Cammie! you bad girl. You're mad at him.

"No Cammie, you don't understand-" He tried to speak but I cut him off.

"Understand what? That you I was never good enough for you? That you never cared? I_ hate_ you!" I said, those words tasted sour and bitter in my mouth.

It didn't affect him though, in fact his grip tightened on my wrist.

"Cammie, I never cheated on you. That picture you saw, it was before I got with you. Tina said that well in order for her not to mention anything about your past during that interview, she wanted something in return. I-I thought I was helping you." He said.

I could hear sincerity in his voice, no you can't give in that easily.

"Yeah I could really tell by the way you spend so much time with her" I said sarcastically, referring to her being in his apartment just now.

"She was apologizing"

"Right"

"Am being serious Cam, I... love you"

I snorted in a very unfeminine way.

"I really believe that" I said even though my heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to explode out of my chest.

"You don't believe me? Fine, I'll prove it then"

With that he turned me around and brought one hand to my face and the other on my lower back, pushing me towards him as our lips met in pure bliss.

I could feel love, passion running through my veins when he kissed me.

And then I just knew he was telling the truth. I could feel it.

When we broke apart, I rested my head against his smiling.

"Believe me now?" He whispered against my lips.

In reply I only kissed him again.

"That was the most perfect kiss in the rain" I said when we broke apart again.

"You look sexy when you're wet" he said smirking, ruining the moment.

I rolled my eyes, pushed him and walked away.

"Hey! I was joking jeez" he said catching up and walking beside me.

ZXC

We were now back at his apartment, changed into warm clothes with hot chocolate in our hands.

"So you gonna open that?" Zach asked referring to the note sitting on the coffee table.

We found it there when we came back with no sign of Tina.

I hesitantly reached over and opened it.

I cleared my throat and began reading out loud.

"Dear Cammie and Zach,

I hope you guys made up and are together now. I know I was a b*tch and that I made a mistake. I was stupid and jealous and I regret it. Am really sorry I caused this mess. Cammie, forgive Zach. He was just caught up in trying not to hurt you that he ended up hurting you in the process. He really does love you. So hold him tight and don't let anything come between you guys. Zach, don't mess up again and take good care of her.

Hope to work with you guys again,

Tina xxx" I finished.

"Well that was interesting"

"Yeah" I said smiling.

"Am sorry" Zach said holding both my hands.

"No, am sorry. I was an idiot, I should've heard your side of the story instead of just assuming and blocking you out."

"I guess we're both idiots then"

ZXC

We went back to his room after watching more of 'pretty little liars', which Zach was complaining all the way through.

As my eyes wandered around his new room, my eyes landed on a very familiar object.

"Is that my bra?"

"What?" Zach said looking startled.

I turned and pointed a finger at him.

"Oh my god it was you! You were that mystery man at the shoot that was following me!" I accused him. **(dunno if u guys remember, this happened in chap 7)**

"No, I don't know what your talking about- oh okay fine I admit it" he said after I gave him a look that said 'You really think I was born yesterday?'

He looked like a deer caught in headlights that I couldn't help but laugh. I ran around the apartment shouting "Zach is a pervert" while he chased me.

I might have my happy ending after all, I though as I laughed even harder as Zach tries to make me stop.

**tada! one more chappy left *sob* i might do bonus chaps though but i will be focusing on my other two stories and my new one. **

**and guys i just spent 3 hours writing this up since i thought u guys deserve it instead of doing my hw and coursework which means i might get in trouble, stay up till 5am or both :/ so could you guys like review to keep me through the night? **

**and i want to take this opportunity to give a little advice:**

**GO TO THE TOILET! if u need the toilet go, i dont care if its in a bush or the queens toilet. just go. otherwise you will get a kidney infection AND DIE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello to all my beautiful readers! I know I know it's been ages since I updated and I suck, i haven't updated since a little over a month n u guys deserve better. **

**I hope you guys understand that it is really difficult to find a balance in life, which am struggling with so bare with me please. **

**Buuuuuuuut there's good news that short and simple will tell you at the end. **

**I will also take this opportunity to say a massive thank you (and nutella sandwiches) to short and simple, as she wrote this chapter and I would like to dedicate it to her. She used her precious time to write this amazing chapter and made me update so you should be very grateful to her.**

**She is also a brilliant writer so you should check out her stories. Love yaaaa xx**

**Now I wanna say that YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! seriously I can't ask for anything more. Your reviews make my day and I just feel so touched.**

**Now for reviews:**

xXxGGirlxXx**- yes going to the toilet is really important! And haha enjoy this chap!**

Beautiful-Not-Hot-** yes swifties rule! And seriously thank you for reviewing every chapter, means so much!**

Bubblegum04**- sameeee! Where is my Zach? He better hurry Am getting impatient. Haha I would be freaked out too but then again if it's Zach... Thanks! We really should u know it can be life threatening! Awwww I missed it too and make sure u read at the end! Cause there is good news! Yes we cannot afford to lose another to kidney infections!**

Owlgirl**- thank you! The song is mean by Taylor swift.**

MAX-FANG-FAX**- I guess ull really like the good news then :) it's fine glad that u actually read and keep up with this story means so much!**

Guest-** thank you! I hope u enjoy this chapter!**

Wouldn't-wanna-be-anyone-but-me**-hey hummus, it's cause u were like I almost died of laughter... And haha glad ur taking my advice seriously :) and ur reviews always make me laff :D**

CameronR . Goode**- awwww thnx bbz, and ikr? Pll is the best! **  
><strong>Ignore them they don't know what they're missing. And haha good its horrible.<strong>

Short and simple**- funny huh? When you were reviewing I bet u didn't know that u would be writing this chap did you? ;) **

ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er**- yay we defiantly will one day! Omge I love Taylor's new album! And I know me too :/**

IsPy-PaNdAs**- hahaha it is funny :D and aww am glad **

JessRobStar-** thank you! N thnx for the lovely review!**

Goode-Lover-** haha good to see that ppl are taking it seriously **

XxCandyygirlxX-** haha glad someone did! Thnxx hope I enjoy this chappie**

pretty-lies-ugly-truth**- thank you for your multiple reviews! Haha hello fellow English friend!**

MusicChick11711**- thank you for your support and I know so happy to write zammie chaps!**

rabbitlavell**- not entirely as it was mentioned before but random is funny and keeps you in edge, so who wouldn't want a bit of random?**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20:<span>

"Cammie? Can you come here for a moment?" Abby called out to me.

She pressed her lips together, forming them into a tight straight line. My breathing slowed a down once I saw the expression etched across her face.

She was standing in the doorway of the recording studio we were currently in. The two bands were recording a new song we were working on. Ever since Zach and I both healed from the incident, we were officially back in business. Abby gave me an uneasy smile, as if she wasn't sure what to make of the situation. She motioned me to come near her. I walked over toward her with confusion clearly written all over my face.

"What's up Abby?" I asked with worry.

She hesitated for a moment. "There are some people here to see you."

"Who is it?"

Curiosity clouded over my eyes as I wondered who could possibly come and ask for me. What did they even want? I was plain old Cammie, nothing really special about me.

"They said they were from a record label named Lightning." She informed me.

"What do they want with me? Did I do something wrong?"

Abby sighed. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

"Well, what is it?"

Abby bit her lip. "I think you should go and see for yourself. They're waiting for you in my office."

"Um, okay." I said unsure of what to do.

I turned around and caught Zach's eye.

"Where are you going?" he asked in his deep husky voice.

Nobody seemed to notice us, probably because they were too busy goofing around with each other.

"Don't worry about it. I'll come back later, just some business I need to take care of."

Technically, it wasn't a lie. But it wasn't the entire truth either. I just didn't want him to worry about me. He could get a little over protective sometimes, especially after the incident with Christopher. I shivered a little at the thought of him. But at the same time, I was glowing. I felt dominant and proud of myself. I couldn't believe I had the nerve and strength to knock him off his feet. It felt so _good. _The release of my anger got everything off of my chest.

Zach raised an eyebrow, but nodded at me and turned away.

I spun around and locked gazes with Abby. She grinned and gave me a thumb's up in encouragement. I smiled back and walked past her, slowly making my way down the narrow hallway.

"Cammie!" Abby yelled.

"Yeah!" I yelled back down to her.

"No matter what your decision is, we'll all stand by it. Just remember that." She softly smiled at me. "Good luck Cammie."

I simply gave her a curt nod, and continued walking. What did she mean by decision? What decision? Why was she wishing me luck? What was going on?

ZxC

I stood outside of Abby's office, contemplating whether I should walk in or not. Believe it or not, I was nervous to say the least. It wasn't every day a record label just stops by to have a little talk with you. I kept on running a hand through my hair, trying to brush away the knots in my hair. I wanted to appear presentable rather than disastrous. I looked down and stared at the tiled floor. I felt nauseous and sick to my stomach. What if I threw up on them? That would be one heck of an impression.

They were probably getting impatient as the minutes flew by. So finally, I decided to suck it up. I combed my hair with my fingers and opened the door slightly at first. I paused and inhaled some air to help me relax.

I opened the door fully and walked into the room. I walked into the room to find a man sitting at the desk of Abby's office. Unfortunately he was an attractive man (which surprised me because I expected some type of elderly man or something).

I then became self-conscious about my messy appearance. He was in one of those old fashioned business suits while I was in a pair of comforting sweats. Out of all days, today was the day I just had to pick sweats. I mentally slapped a hand over my forehead.

A lump formed in my throat as his baby blue eyes met my own. I walked over to the chair seated in front of him and sat down.

"You must be Cameron." He smiled.

"Call me Cammie." I shyly said.

He stood up and leaned over, giving me an outstretched hand to which I took.

"My name is Edward Townsend. I'm from the company 'Lightning'. Ever heard of it?"

"No sorry." I fiddled with my thumbs.

He chuckled. "That's okay. Well Cammie, basically, it's a record label. I'm here today to discuss about your career."

It took me a few minutes before I processed the information.

"My career…?" I furrowed my eyebrows together.

He clapped his hands together. "Our company wants to make you a rising star."

"A rising star?" I repeated. "Let me get this straight, you want to make _me _a rising star?" I pointed at myself in shock.

His eyes lit up with excitement. He nodded his head and smiled at me, giving me a view of his perfect pearly white straight teeth, which I had to say almost blinded me. I looked back down; trying to take in the information he was providing me with. The news hit me like a ton of bricks. Was this really happening? Or was this some kind of cruel and sick twisted joke?

"So, what do you say?" He asked me eagerly. "All you need to do is sign a contract, officially handing you over to us. You'll be the next huge pop sensation, knocking off every other star on the charts! So…what do you say? Come join lightning?"

"Yes! My band will be so excited!" I squealed with excitement.

His smiled faltered, as did mine when I saw the confusion on his face. Did I say something wrong? I asked myself. Why isn't he smiling anymore? Why does he look clueless?

"You mentioned a band. What band are you referring to?"

"The band I'm in…" I trailed off. "The Blackthorne Boys and Gallagher Girls, ring a bell?"

"The Blackthorne Boys and Gallagher Girls…" he murmured to himself. A few seconds later a light bulb went off in his head as recognition sprawled across his face. "Oh, you mean that silly girl and boy band you're in?" He laughed.

I had to admit, I was a little bit offended by his insult. Anger rose in my chest. That son of a bi—

"Yes? Is there something wrong with that?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Mrs. Morgan I'm afraid you misunderstood me. We don't want your band. We want _you_, and you only."

"I don't understand—"

He stopped me. "We want you to go solo."

ZxC

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Note]<strong>

**short and simple here! No this is not** **Angel4eva-15. She's too busy making me virtual nutella sandwiches while I go say hi to all of her loyal fans/readers.**

**So…umm…HI! **

**You guys probably hate me because of the little cliffy I left behind for all of you. BUT IT'S ACTUALLY A GOOD THING. There'll be like one more chapter for you guys which is why this chapter is so short. We decided to split up a scene and add it for the next chapter. ****So since I did something nice for all of you, you should all go out and buy food for me (I prefer French Fries just to let you guys know…). Haha, JK.**

**Anyways, expect another update tomorrow or the day after.**

**So…I have nothing else to say.**

**Well…BYE EVERYONE. ****MERRY CHRISTMAS! ****HAPPY KWANZA! ****HAPPY HANUKAH!**

**AND I LOVE YOU Angel4eva-15 for letting me say hi to everyone and for making me virtual nutella sandwiches!**

**I seriously need food right now. **

**Okay good bye for now….I'LL BE BACK.**

—_**short and simple**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys guess wot this the last chapter! *sob* I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it.**

**and HAPPY NEW YEARS MY BABIES! well not really my babies cause that would be weird... anyhoooo**

**would like to thank short and simple for editing this chap!**

**chap dedicated to:**

JessRobStar **hehe always up for keeping you guys on the edge of your seats ;) thnx for keeping up with this story, measn so much to have loyal readers!**

ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er **-haha well find out wen you read this chapter! and yes i agree with you cammie needs zach and i don't have it in my heart to seperate them. me too! ive laways found it hard to have favourites, i really like red, the moment i knew, starlight, everything has changed, 22 and I almost do :)**

short and simple **-am glad you enjoyed writing it, thnx again for putting up with me ur awesome :) **

bubblegum04 - **haha am not sure either... yeah cam is kinda predictable in that way she is way too loyal but i guess you have to find out for yourself! awww happy for you! wish the best of luck to both of u , and dont worry the moment will come and it'll be worth the wait :)i know the world can be a real cruel sometimes :'( you never had a nutella sandwich?! okay am making you one right now, here is a virtual nutella sandwich! I cannot stand by and let u go around saying stuff like that. too insulting ;) thnxx happy new years * (see that firework? just for you :)**

**- i know i usually find Townsend really annoying acting as if he owns the place :/ haha thats awesome! so glad ppl are taking my advice :D **

xXxGGirlxXx - **haha am not that evilll! haha ill make sure to pass the hints to cammie :) **

Hummus **- haha its me nowww :) haha yup! good, keep peeing! haha i know i would be so lost without spell check! haha am broke too (not exactly but yh) you can be next door neighbour if we become homeless :) ** hehe niteeee x****

MusicChick11711 **-** **thats true she is kind of niave in this chap, thnx hope you enjoy it :)**

XxCandyygirlxX **- haha we all hate cliffies but it keeps you coming back right? enjoy this chappie xx :D **

howtobecrazzy101**- hahaha am not THAT evil x) enoy this chapter!**

Fangirl21**- that was a really **really touching review :) i got so happy and glad you think so, i know i have yet to develop a mature writing style but so grateful that u think i have potential :')****

Beautiful-Not-Hot** - thnxx enjoy this chappie **

**Chap 20 (last chapter):**

I stood backstage taking peaks at the crowd sneakily. The audience was huge, there were so many people! I took deep breaths and counted to ten as I tried to calm my nerves. When I felt it reach my fingertips, I slowly let it out. Now you're probably thinking, what's she so nervous about? Hasn't she been performing for ages now? Yeah, but this wasn't just any performance. This was_ the_performance of my life! Yes, I Cameron Morgan will be performing at Madison Square Garden. I was finally going to do my mum proud.

I was freaking out. I stood there chipping on my perfectly painted nails, praying for a miracle. Praying that I wouldn't mess up and that for once faith would be on my side.

I was wearing a gorgeous blue dress that had a sweetheart neckline with one shoulder strap. It wrapped tightly around my bust before puffing out. It fell to the top of my knees at the front, cascading to the top of my ankles at the back. Silver patterns and sequins curled and swirled decorating the dress, while a thin strap of silver separated the top and bottom part of the dress. The material was a smooth silk with tulle resting on top. My outfit was completed with silver heels and silver accessories. Too bad my appearance didn't match my emotions.

I hadn't seen Zach ever since I went to talk to Townsend, after my meeting with him I was rushed to the hairdressers so we wouldn't be behind on schedule. I guess it didn't help with the fact that I was kind of avoiding everyone. I couldn't face them, I was sure they'd be able to tell something was up. I couldn't risk that. What was I supposed to say? "Hey you know after everything we've been through, breaking up the band and standing up to Christopher? Yeah I'm leaving the band". For some reason I don't think that would go smoothly.

I distinctly heard someone shout out that we would be on in two. Great, nerves are back.

"Hey." a low deep voice that I knew too well whispered in my ear. His husky voice sent tingles down my spine, making me shiver visibly which emitted a laugh from him.

I sighed and turned to face him with a small smile on my lips. It was tiring avoiding him, and I can't say I didn't miss him.

"Hi." I whispered back as I looked at him through my eyelashes, suddenly feeling shy.

He looked good, which didn't help my case. His soft chocolate hair was messed up in a perfect way, eyes twinkling with mischievousness and the infamous smirk placed upon his plump lips. He was handsome, I couldn't deny that. I wanted to trace his sculptured jaw and kiss each dimple on his cheek. He was in a fitted black tuxedo with a classic black tie and an Armani watch wrapped around his wrist.

"You ready?" he asked putting his earpiece and microphone into place.

"Yeah." I replied, doing my own.

"Nervous?"

"Hell yeah." I said making him chuckle.

"Kiss for good luck?" he said as we heard the announcer introduce us.

I laughed at his cheekiness and leaned up anyway as I gave him a quick peck before turning away, only to be pulled back into another kiss, except this was a kiss you would describe as passionate and breathtaking.

We finally pulled away. Our breaths were uneven and our hearts were pounding.

"Now that is what I call a kiss."

Before I could reply with something witty I heard our names being called out.

"That's our cue."

zxc

As we ran on stage I waved to the audience as they cheered. I felt a warm feeling in my heart. I felt so glad to be here.

"Hello Madison Square Garden!" Zach shouted into his mike, receiving a series of screams being thrown at him.

As my eyes scanned the crowd, I caught sight of Townsend. He gave me a small and barely noticeable wink. I recalled the events that happened just earlier in the morning.

_"Mrs. Morgan I'm afraid you misunderstood me. We don't want your band. We want you and you only."_

_"I don't understand—"_

_He stopped me. "We want you to go solo."_

_"What?" I gasped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My head was spinning and my thoughts jumbled up together. It's was as if a fog had clouded my mind. I couldn't think._

_"You heard me." he said with such confidence it annoyed me. Was this guy for real?_

_I opened my mouth to decline his ridiculous, absurd and preposterous offer but I was interrupted._

_"Think before you refuse, you don't have to give me a final decision now. Here's my number, call me when you're ready." He said sliding a card across the table._

I pushed away these thoughts and focused on embracing this moment. I waved to Liz who was by the keyboard, winked at Bex who was on the drums and bumped shoulders with Macey who held on to her guitar. On the other side of the stage Zach nodded at Grant with that nod that all guys seem to do, clapped Jonas on the back and did a handshake with Nick.

"We just want to thank you guys for being here tonight and giving us the privilege of this amazing opportunity; we wouldn't be here tonight if it weren't for your support. So a massive thanks to you all!" I said earning a loud applause from the audience.

"Okay let's get this party started! Here's 'Everything Has Changed'." Macey said, playing the first few notes.

I began to sing, putting all my heart into it. I was going to prove that I could do this and that I deserved to be here.

_"All I knew this morning when I woke_  
><em>Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before<em>  
><em>And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago<em>  
><em>Is green eyes and freckles and your smile<em>  
><em>In the back of my mind making me feel like<em>

_I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_  
><em>I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now"<em>

Zach came to stand by me and started to sing with me.

_"I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_  
><em>I just wanna know you know you know you<em>

_'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"_  
><em>And your eyes look like coming home<em>  
><em>All I know is a simple name<em>  
><em>Everything has changed<em>  
><em>All I know is you held the door<em>  
><em>You'll be mine and I'll be yours<em>  
><em>All I know since yesterday is everything has changed"<em>

Zach started singing by himself as I walked to the edge of the stage and waved my hands from side to side with the crowd following my motion.

_"And all my walls stood tall painted blue_  
><em>And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you"<em>

I held the microphone to my mouth and sung.

_"And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_  
><em>The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,<em>  
><em>Taking flight, making me feel like"<em>

I walked back to Zach, linking my fingers with his as we both sang together.

_"I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_  
><em>I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now<em>  
><em>I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now<em>  
><em>I just wanna know you know you know you<em>

_'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"_  
><em>And your eyes look like coming home<em>  
><em>All I know is a simple name<em>  
><em>Everything has changed<em>  
><em>All I know is you held the door<em>  
><em>You'll be mine and I'll be yours<em>  
><em>All I know since yesterday is everything has changed<em>

_Come back and tell me why_  
><em>I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>And meet me there tonight<em>  
><em>And let me know that it's not all in my mind"<em>

_"I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_  
><em>I just wanna know you know you know you"<em>I sang, before Zach joined me in the next verse.

_"'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"_  
><em>And your eyes look like coming home<em>  
><em>All I know is a simple name<em>  
><em>Everything has changed<em>  
><em>All I know is you held the door<em>  
><em>You'll be mine and I'll be yours<em>  
><em>All I know since yesterday is everything has changed<em>

_All I know is we said "Hello"_  
><em>So dust off your highest hopes<em>  
><em>All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed<em>  
><em>All I know is the new found grace<em>  
><em>All my days I know your face<em>  
><em>All I know since yesterday is everything has changed<em>" we belted out the last note, our voices harmonizing together.

The audience went crazy when we finished. I smiled and reached out to high five the people at the front row.

"Okay next song is 'Give me love'!" Zach said.

I took the guitar that someone from backstage passed to me and began to strum the first notes. I closed my eyes and enjoyed Zach's angelic voice.

_"Give me love like her,_  
><em>'cause lately I've been waking up alone,<em>  
><em>Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,<em>  
><em>Told you I'd let them go,<em>  
><em>And that I'll fight my corner,<em>  
><em>Maybe tonight I'll call ya,<em>  
><em>After my blood turns into alcohol,<em>  
><em>No, I just wanna hold ya.<em>

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
><em>We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,<em>  
><em>All I want is the taste that your lips allow,<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, oh give me love.<em>

_Give me love like never before,_  
><em>'cause lately I've been craving more,<em>  
><em>And it's been a while but I still feel the same,<em>  
><em>Maybe I should let you go,<em>  
><em>You know I'll fight my corner,<em>  
><em>And that tonight I'll call ya,<em>  
><em>After my blood is drowning in alcohol,<em>  
><em>No I just wanna hold ya.<em>

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
><em>We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,<em>  
><em>All I want is the taste that your lips allow,<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<em>  
><em>Give a little time to me, or burn this out,<em>  
><em>We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,<em>  
><em>All I want is the taste that your lips allow,<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<em>  
><em>My my, my, my, oh give me love.<em>

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_  
><em>M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,<em>  
><em>M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,<em>  
><em>M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover.<em>

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_  
><em>M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,<em>  
><em>M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,<em>  
><em>M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (love me, love me, love me).<em>

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),_  
><em>M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),<em>  
><em>M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love, love me),<em>  
><em>M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love).<em>

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
><em>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, oh give me love"<em>

By the end of the song we somehow ended up facing each other with Zach's hand resting on my cheek, and his thumb brushing away a stray tear.

The applause broke us out of our trance. We backed away from each other and faced the audience.

"Okay this is a song I wrote awhile back and I would like to share it with you." I spoke into the mike.

"This is 'Perfect'." I said, gaining applause from the audience as they cheered in anticipation.

_"Hey dad look at me_  
><em>Think back and talk to me<em>  
><em>Did I grow up according to plan?<em>  
><em>And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?<em>  
><em>But it hurts when you disapprove all along<em>

_And now I try hard to make it_  
><em>I just want to make you proud<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna be good enough for you<em>  
><em>I can't pretend that<em>  
><em>I'm alright<em>  
><em>And you can't change me<em>

_'Cuz we lost it all _  
><em>Nothing lasts forever<em>  
><em>I'm sorry <em>  
><em>I can't be perfect<em>  
><em>Now it's just too late and <em>  
><em>We can't go back<em>  
><em>I'm sorry <em>  
><em>I can't be perfect<em>

_I try not to think_  
><em>About the pain I feel inside<em>  
><em>Did you know you used to be my hero?<em>  
><em>All the days you spent with me<em>  
><em>Now seem so far away<em>  
><em>And it feels like you don't care anymore<em>

_And now I try hard to make it _  
><em>I just want to make you proud <em>  
><em>I'm never gonna be good enough for you<em>  
><em>I can't stand another fight<em>  
><em>And nothing's alright<em>

_'Cuz we lost it all _  
><em>Nothing lasts forever<em>  
><em>I'm sorry <em>  
><em>I can't be perfect<em>  
><em>Now it's just too late and <em>  
><em>We can't go back<em>  
><em>I'm sorry <em>  
><em>I can't be perfect<em>

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_  
><em>Nothing's gonna make this right again<em>  
><em>Please don't turn your back<em>  
><em>I can't believe it's hard<em>  
><em>Just to talk to you<em>  
><em>But you don't understand<em>

_'Cuz we lost it all _  
><em>Nothing lasts forever<em>  
><em>I'm sorry <em>  
><em>I can't be perfect<em>  
><em>Now it's just too late and <em>  
><em>We can't go back<em>  
><em>I'm sorry <em>  
><em>I can't be perfect<em>

_'Cuz we lost it all _  
><em>Nothing lasts forever<em>  
><em>I'm sorry <em>  
><em>I can't be perfect<em>  
><em>Now it's just too late and <em>  
><em>We can't go back<em>  
><em>I'm sorry <em>  
><em>I can't be perfect"<em>

After I sung that I felt as if I had finally let go, I finally freed myself from Christopher. I broke all the chains that he locked me with and found the key for the lock to where he trapped me. I learned that I shouldn't run away from my problems and leave them unresolved. Instead face and overcome them. I learned that you had to chase your dreams and fight for what you believed in. And most of all, I learned to never give up. You'll always get there in the end.

I suddenly got an idea that I simply couldn't resist. I whispered into Macey's ear my plan, which she then passed onto Liz and so on. Zach raised an eyebrow at me in question which I just ignored. I took off my heels and chucked them to the side. I then proceeded to rip the long part of my dress which I knew would drive my stylist crazy since it would be the second dress I ruined. But oh well, she'll just have to deal with it. I then reached up and released my hair from its up-do and shook it out.

I faced Zach again as the first notes played. He recognized the tune, realization came across his face. This was a new song that we were shooting a music video for, where we were performing a dance. And now we will be performing that dance. I ignored the people who were going crazy backstage. I knew I was going to get an earful later, but I enjoyed the moment nevertheless.

As I placed my hands into Zach's, we started to dance. We sung the lyrics into our headsets and went into our own little world.

_"I remember what you wore on the first day_  
><em>You came into my life and I thought hey<em>  
><em>You know, this could be something<em>

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_  
><em>You know that it all takes my breath away<em>  
><em>And now I'm left with nothing<em>

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_  
><em>And maybe two is better than one<em>  
><em>But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life<em>  
><em>And you've already got me coming undone<em>  
><em>And I'm thinking two is better than one<em>

_I remember every look upon your face_  
><em>The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste<em>  
><em>You make it hard for breathing<em>

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_  
><em>I think of you and everything's okay<em>  
><em>I'm finally now believing<em>

_Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you_  
><em>And maybe two is better than one<em>  
><em>But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life<em>  
><em>And you've already got me coming undone<em>  
><em>And I'm thinking two is better than one<em>

_I remember what you wore on the first day_  
><em>You came into my life and I thought, hey (hey, hey)<em>

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you_  
><em>Maybe two is better than one<em>  
><em>There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life<em>  
><em>And you've already got me coming undone<em>

_And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you_  
><em>'Cause, baby, two is better than one<em>  
><em>There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life<em>  
><em>But I'll figure out with all that's said and done<em>  
><em>Two is better than one, two is better than one"<em>

**(am not a dancer so am really crappy with dance routines, so use your imaginations. and if you're really not creative you can imagine it as the dance in HSM 3 with the 'can i have this dance' song :)**

We finished with our chests pressed together, our bodies so close that we were almost kissing. Our breaths mingled together and all I wanted to do was press my lips to his, but that would have to wait.

We turned back to face the audience as the others joined us on either side. We had received a standing ovation. We all linked hands and bowed to the audience. We all had a huge silly grin on our face's that couldn't be wiped away.

I felt something I haven't felt in a long time. I felt safe, like I belonged, I felt as if I was home. And then I knew what my choice would be.

"Thank you guys again so much! We will never forget this moment so thank you for making it possible. I would also like to thank my band mates for all their support and love. I love you guys and I know sometimes I mess up but you guys are my home and you know what they say, home is where the heart is. And just so you know, you can't get rid of me that easily because I'm here to stay." I said the last part looking directly into Townsend's eyes and smirked in satisfaction as I watched him turn around and walk away with an upsetting frown.

I smiled happily as the others gave their speeches. As we gave our final goodbye, I was baffled for a moment when a girly scream echoed through the speakers. I let out a loud laugh when I realized what happened. Zach and Nick just pantsed Grant at Madison Square Garden.

Live.

zxc

* * *

><p><strong>oh my god... am getting so emotional writing this. I can't believe its over! I have finally completed one story. I would just like to thank you guys so much for sticking and bearing with me during my "disappearances" and excuses. you have no idea how happy you made me when you reviewed Favorited/ followed. You guys rock, seriously you guys are the best readers anyone could ask for. If i could i would be giving out lots of hugs and kisses to each and everyone of you. I guess just have to stick with doing it virtually *blows kiss and gives hugs virtually*. Anyway i would like to give a massive thank you to you all.**

**now to answer the question you may be thinking:**

**will**** there be a sequel? No, but there will be an epilogue or bonus chapters (that's like an epilogue but more than one chapter i guess). I ideas are welcome :)**

**Recomindations: **

**-**Opposites attract** by **4everandalwaysme**. its an extraordinary story that you HAVE to read! **

**-**Taking the fall** by **SmurfZXC14**. A magnificent story that keeps you on your toes and is a simple MUST READ otherwise your missing out.**

**If you have any to recommend please leave it in a review! **

**Shoutouts: **

**look for ya name if you reviewed! sorry if i missed u out**

**MusicCick11711, short and simple, XxCandygirlxX, Fangirl21, Beautiful-Not-hot,xXxGGirlxXx, , bubblegum04, ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er, JessRobStar, pretty-lies-ugly-truth, Goode-Lover, IsPy-PaNdsAs, Wouldnt-wanna-be-anyone-but-me, MAX-FANG-FAX, Siren Cross, PrincessMoi, Zale007, IamMe03, Upsladuckes, Powerof923, rabbitlavell, BLACK FIRE-SilverGallagherGirl. Natalie, Sherce, gogirl369, Forever. Half. Full, Katie2061, SharonLoves1D, teddy978, apollo7448, Mel, zammie xxx, flamingrain, Zammie17, Homerunhitter, Goode Forvea, GallagherGirl530, The. Sweetly. Insane. Dorky. Ninja,StandardAngelChild21, Broken But Not Shattered, laughing my a. off, Ally babyy3, missperfect23, Cool-micky, samecheese1, CammieMorgan24, Greystripedcat, The Aussie Rose, Cat2305, Camille, Ashez260, thecoolgirl11, Kat, CanadianAngel97, GallegerGirl459, GallegerGirl530, XxDimkaxXxRozaxX, Aly8188, Violets-are-violet, xXJustSomeRandomKid, gallagher series lover, tweak-freak-278, clarineto14, crayoncorruption, I Tried 2 do handstands for U, cocky-gurl, TDOALG FAN, KittyKat, laura, 3v3ry6ody5 F00L, WontSayImInLuv, Ktran, asheleycakez06 and Broekn But Not Shattered again cause she was my first review! **

**Expect an update for soccer boy in about a week, got two finals next week, wish me luck!**

**Oh and check out my new story Mischievousness Kiss! should be uploaded soon!**

**goodbye love you all!**


End file.
